


the you in me

by icedllatte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonho is a solo artist, and he's a softie but still an idol y'know, changkyun just wants to do his job well, changkyun too, hyunwoo is our only lord and saviour, i wanna SLAP them, jooheon our rap king, kihyuk sail, kihyun is overprotective af, maybe hyunghyuk too, minhyuk is very gay and a model, wonho is more fragile than it seems, wonkyun is dumb in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedllatte/pseuds/icedllatte
Summary: From being a business and economics major in a desperate need of a job to being the new manager of one of the most famous solo artists in South Korea. Changkyun believes they're just too different to get along.





	1. one.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
_“Hard work only pays off when it meets the right plan of action,”_ as someone said.  
  
Changkyun read it in a book during his last year of college and those words got stuck in his head since then. Negligence was definitely not a good fit for him and he was sure he was doing everything in the right way.

Finding a job should have been an easy thing for someone with a degree in businness and economics, especially with his records: a straight-A student, steady with his attendances and interventions, the highest gpa's in school. He had everything and yet, he had nothing.  
  
He thought that moving to another country would help him finding independence and motivation, but South Korea revealed itself to be just as competitive as the United States, if not worse.  
  
His parents, his teachers, even his ex classmates... they all had high expectations and to be fucking honest, he didn't know who he was trying so hard for anymore. Being the best at something that was considered to be so difficult for the majority of people should made him feel proud of himself, right? Even just a little.  
  
Being the best at something you don't like, just because you happen to be smart enough to go away with it and make your parents content without much effort... was it going to be his only path?  
  
They say you can change your destiny if you're brave enough to fight for it, but that a very low percentage of people end up by actually doing it. Because confining ourselves is way easier than dealing with the disappointment in the eyes of the ones we cherish the most.

Changkyun felt like he was drowning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«I'll tell you this for the bazillionth and last time: big cups go on the left side of the shelf while small cups go on the right,» Kihyun scolded him, and Changkyun could already tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to be as nice as possible.  
  
«What's the difference if I just put them in randomly?» Changkyun asked with indifference, slightly turning his head to the older while tip-toeing on the stool that was supposed to help him reach one of the top shelves in the kitchen.  
  
Yoo Kihyun, this his full name, huffed and rolled his eyes in a dramatical manner. Changkyun raised a brow at the sight.  
  
«That it doesn't look good nor aesthetically pleasing to my eyes? Now, if you please would proceed...» Kihyun nodded towards the shelf, pointing at it with his chin. He had his arms firmly crossed at his chest and he looked quite funny, because even when he was trying so hard to give out such a strong image of himself, he was still the tiny and delicate looking guy Changkyun owned his life to.  
  
Changkyun put the last cup in the so-called-right place and hopped down the stool. «You do know that a house doesn't necessarily have to look like a contemporary art museum, don't you?» he said.  
  
«My house, my rules baby boy,» Kihyun chanted carelessly, not really looking at him. He was too busy tilting his head from one side to the other to check on the overall result of Changkyun's hardwork. «Uhm, that will do for now.» He murmured.  
  
Changkyun sighed and shrugged off the awkward nickname just like that. He walked to the table in the middle of the main room and sat on the chair that he was sure would be the farthest from his flatmate.  
  
«You bought a whole new kitchen and made me arrange all the stuff on my own. Is this a rule too?» He asked, and despite the smile he was doing absolutely nothing to cover up the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
«Oh,» Kihyun sat right in front of him. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palms of his hands. «I like to see it as a way for you to pay back the costs of your ass sleeping in my guestroom since you lost another motherfucking job.» He spelled the last couple of words and used both of his hands to knock Changkyun's head softly, following his own rythm.  
  
The boy flinched and fastly smacked his hand against Kihyun's.  
  
«Can you not?» He muttered with that usual low voice of his.  
  
Fact was, Kihyun was so right it was just too painful to admit it. Helping around the house was Changkyun's only way to repay his friend for everything he did and was still doing for him. That was really Kihyun's flat after all, which he bought with his own money. They were childhood friends and Changkyun simply got lucky enough that Kihyun had moved to Seoul a couple of years before him. They contacted each other through their social medias and eventually met up; Changkyun was in need for help and Kihyun needed company. What happened next is quite obvious.  
  
Little did they know that Changkyun would end up loosing one job after the other.  
  
«It's been more than a year already, Kyun. I'm never gonna kick you out or stuff like that but I'm still worried,» Kihyun said as he moved closer with his chair. «You're smart, you have a more than respectful qualification, you've worked hard to achieve your degree and your parents are expecting so much from you. So excuse me if I don't understand how is it possible that most of your interviews don't go well or worse, how you always end up loosing a job you're supposed to be good at just a few months after getting hired.»  
  
Changkyun shrugged.  
  
«Bad luck, I guess? I'm not gonna ask my parents for help, that's for sure,» he said. He ran his fingers through the raven locks of his hair and pulled it backwards, his chest was swelling in a deep, dramatic sigh. «Guess I have to come up with a proper plan, even though I have no idea what else I could do besides sending my resume...»

Kihyun almost interrupted him by clearing his throat, and Changkyun raised his head to look at him with an expression that was giving out nothing but low expectations. He knew pretty damn well how to read his friend's behaviour and he had received so many lectures in the past that they were not to be considered a burden anymore.  
  
«Do you actually enjoy the field you've specialized yourself in, Kyun?» That unexpectedly didn't sound like a lecture at all. Rather than that, Kihyun did actually look worried as he proclaimed himself to be.  
  
«What do you mean?» Changkyun asked dryly, but his subconscious was suggesting an answer already. He noticed Kihyun crossing his legs under the table.  
  
«I mean that it's kind of hard to work well when you don't give a fuck about what you're doing or worse, when you hate it,» Kihyun said in a resolute way.  
  
«I don't hate it,» Changkyun talked back at him, but Kihyun started nodding his head instead.  
  
«Yes you do. We all heard it when you gave off a show last night,» he showed an apologetic smile.  
  
«What show...,» Changkyun paused for a second, frowning. Then, as if he just woke up from an allucination, he slapped his own forehead. «Oh, right. Fuck.»  
  
Kihyun hummed. He stretched his arm and grabbed an apple from the bowl placed at the center of the table.  
  
«Yeah. Vodka isn't really your thing,» he bit onto the apple and started chewing soundly, Changkyun twisted his lips in disgust. «By the way, the only thing I want is for you to realize that you can't go on hiding behind a facade. Don't look at me like that, you know that's exactly what you're doing and I understand that you don't want to disappoint your parents... but it's your own life, isn't it? And you only have one.»  
  
There was now something poetic in Kihyun's way of staring at him while eating the apple. He had just slammed the truth in Changkyun's face and was ready to see his nose bleeding.  
  
He was doing it because he cared, of course. Changkyun knew it already.

«You make it sound too easy,» he said.  
  
Kihyun tilted his head.  
  
«Because it is?», he gave the apple another big bite. «I mean, I know your parents are not that open about it but you can still talk to them, right? And more than that, you're twenty-two now, living abroad. Just do your thing.»  
  
A moment of awkward silence followed, Kihyun kept chewing and throwing huge question marks at Changkyun who was staring at him with an amused expression.  
  
«What you just said is 'so-not-you', hyung,» Changkyun said in a brief, soft laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows. «"Doing my thing", sounds quite reckless and it surprises me that you're the one suggesting it.»  
  
Kihyun clicked his tongue.  
  
«Don't get me wrong, obviously I want you to do everything responsibly. I'd never rent my second room to a "reckless" one, as you say. But you're my friend, and it sucks having to look at you coming back with that hangdog look on your face.»  
  
Changkyun's smile became smaller, and his next words were tasting bitter on the tongue already.  
  
«I guess you're right,» he lowered his head and eventually started focusing on the grains going back and forth on the wooden table's surface.

Back and forth, just like him.  
  
«But still,» he sighed, then stretched his back against the chair. «I guess those things I had to study for years became the only things I'm good at.»  
  
«Yeah, and they're ruining your life,» Kihyun said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen. He threw the core of the apple in the bin and started washing his hands in the sink. He used to do that quite often, while cooking, cleaning, or even just touching different things. He would always bring anti-bacterial wipes with himself when going out, too. Changkyun remembered he once told him that it was one of his ways to release the stress, and that he would rather kill himself than touching his face or hair with dirty hands. Changkyun had nothing to complain about it, besides, Kihyun's lack of trust in his householding ability pushed the older to not only cleaning the whole apartment, but Changkyun's room too.  
  
With nothing to add to Kihyun's last statement, Changkyun was back on admiring and drawing the table's grains with his eyes. He felt tired, or demotivated, or useless.  
  
_"Today was just another bad day,"_ he would tell himself every night before passing out in his squeaky, single bed. Someone would usually count the sheeps to facilitate sleep, Changkyun would just review his misfortunes of the day.

He felt pathetic, and he needed a kick.

A strong kick just like the one who hit the main door and slammed it open a few seconds after his and Kihyun's conversation ended. Someone entered, clapping his hands.  
  
«Okay boring ass gays, place your buttocks on those chairs 'cause this boy has got some wild news for you!» It was the neighbor across the hall and Kihyun's ex college mate, Lee Minhyuk. If Changkyun had to describe him with only three words, those would've been: loud, filter deprived, and _disastrously_ gay.

  
He would show up in their apartment just like that, with no invitations nor warnings, and Changkyun could see Kihyun's hair turning white one by one as it happened.  
  
«For fuck's sake, Lee Minhyuk!» Kihyun yelled, turning to face the door in jealous rage. He started walking towards it, large steps, eyes on fire and fists closed. «I swear to God if you don't stop showing up in my goddamn house -- »  
  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes and walked past him, eyes focused on Changkyun and arms spread open.  
  
«Changkyun! How's my smart baby boy doing?» he said with a sing-soning voice as he hugged the younger and squeezed him tightly. He started massaging Changkyun's back with his right hand. «Is that nagging bitch treating you well? You feel skinnier, are you eating properly? You know you can always move in with me, right?»  
  
«The heck?!» Kihyun snapped.

«Minhyuk-hyung, I can't breathe...» Changkyun muffled against the older's shoulder. Minhyuk was wearing a dark brown woollen sweater and it felt hot and stingy against the skin, which was why Changkyun was trying so hard to pull off that hug.  
  
«Woops!» Minhyuk replied with a cheeky smile as he let Changkyun go. He was about to have a seat, when Kihyun appeared at his back and moved the chair away.  
  
«Get out,» Kihyun hissed.  
  
«No, I won't. I just arrived so why don't you act like a good host and make me feel welcome?» Minhyuk grabbed the chair and pulled it back to sit on it. He crossed his legs and grinned from ear to ear, flickering his eyelashes at the other. «A glass of tonic water will do, thanks honey.»  
  
«Just know that I'm refraining myself from killing you only because you're not worth a life in prison,» Kihyun pressed his index and middle finger on Minhyuk's forehead, making the blonde haired guy dramatically whining in pain.  
  
He still made his way to the kitchen to take what Minhyuk asked for, and that made Changkyun smile. It would always end up like this with those two.  
  
«So, what are those "wild news" you were talking about?» Changkyun asked, and Minhyuk turned to him in a flash and it was clear that he was looking forward to that question.  
  
«I got called back from a modelling agency!» he exlaimed and threw his arms up in the air. Minhyuk's smiles had always been quite huge but the one he had on his face at that moment, was priceless.

Changkyun's jaw dropped. Kihyun stopped walking midway while holding the glass of tonic water in his hand.  
  
«Hyung, that's... that's amazing!» Changkyun said.  
  
Minhyuk clicked his tongue and gave the younger a malicious wink.

«I know right? Finally someone's giving this whole undeniable meal the attention it deserves,» he smiled then slowly raised and stretched his right leg up in the air, caressing it with his own same hand. Changkyun frowned at such a dramatical act, but he wouldn't consider himself surprised anymore.  
  
Moreover, he was really proud of Minhyuk for finally achieving what he always wanted. He could have been easily taken for granted, as the loud, funny and mischievous character he showed himself to be but at the same time, behind the scenes, he was a passionate hardworker.  
  
Changkyun was proud of him, indeed. And he was envious too.  
  
«Is modelling even a job?» Kihyun finally spoke, placing the tonic water on the table. Minhyuk reached for the glass and sticked out his tongue at him.  
  
«Everything you get paid for is a job, right?»

«What about drug dealing? Prostitution?» Kihyun asked in a serious tone and crossed his arms. But Minhyuk wasn't having it and took a sip of tonic water before licking his lips.  
  
Changkyun was pretty sure he saw Kihyun's ears turning red.  
  
«Are you jealous or what, Yoo Kihyun?»  
  
Kihyun faked a laugh and looked away.  
  
«Of you? Never,» he said.  
  
«When's your first day, hyung?» Changkyun asked, trying, perhaps unnecessarily, to ease tensions.  
  
Minhyuk turned again to face him and smiled.  
  
«I'll have to go to the agency tomorrow,» he said and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. «They'll make me sign tons of paper shit and then we can talk about photoshoots and catwalks, umh...»  
  
He paused for a few seconds, pouting his lips, and during that brief moment his eyes shifted between Changkyun to Kihyun and back.  
  
«So, I might have _accidentally_ overheard your conversation before...»

«I _knew_ it!» Kihyun exlaimed in frustration. «You've been eavesdropping from behind the door for God knows how long!»  
  
Minhyuk opened his mouth to hit back but gave up in the moment his and Kihyun's eyes met. He pulled out a concerned expression and looked back again at Changkyun instead.

«You're having a hard time finding a job that you like, aren't you baby?»  
  
«Don't call him like that,» Kihyun stepped into the conversation once again. Minhyuk gestured him to shut up.

«Tell me, Changkyun, what kind of job would you really like to do?» Minhyuk asked and he, for once, looked really interested in someone who was not himself. Changkyun was thankful for that, but all that attention was making him feel a little uneasy.  
  
Even with Kihyun nagging at him twenty four hours a day, he wasn't used to talk about really doing something for himself rather than being stuck to businness related jobs. At the end of everything though, even with his honorable degree, what he had always ended up doing were just assistant jobs where he would bring coffee for all the employees and make copies of papers he knew he would have filled better but still didn't get to say a single word about.  
  
Waking up everyday to do something so pointless and useless, he was tired of it.  
  
So he bit his own lip and looked down at his feet for a moment, then finally spoke his mind.  
  
«Besides being good at my studies, I've never really had a talent... I don't aim for anything specific, I just - want to do something that's not completely meaningless. Something that would make me feel useful, you know.»  
  
He felt kind of relieved for a moment, as if he had just opened up about a deep secret he had been struggling with for years. It was hard to believe since he had always believed that he was doing the right thing. Studying what his parents always wanted him to study, achieving the goals they'd put in front of him. He had no idea why it took him so long to realize that no, that was not what he wanted for himself.  
  
He wasn't going to waste another second.  
  
«Umm,» Minhyuk seemed to be quite lost in his thoughts. He was pouting his lips and focusing on an undefined spot on the ceiling. Then, he smiled. A big smile that made both Changkyun and Kihyun wonder what kind of mechanism could have clicked in his head. «I might have a job for you.» He said.  
  
Changkyun blinked his eyes.  
  
«What? Seriously?» he asked.  
  
«This smells fishy...» Kihyun muttered as he took a seat beside Minhyuk, his eyes glued on the other.

Minhyuk turned to him immediately, looking offended.  
  
«It does not!» he squealed, a deep frown on his forehead. «You both know that friend of mine, Jooheon.»

«Jooheon... the rapper?» Changkyun was feeling utterly confused already.  
  
Minhyuk nodded at him, and his smile came back. It was something just too natural for him to do.  
  
«Right. And guess what? Just the other day he told me that staff at his agency are going crazy because, well, apparently the manager of a famous solo artist quit all of a sudden. Like, right now when busy schedules are approaching.»  
  
«Told you it smelled fishy,» Kihyun crossed his arms and legs almost simultaneously, throwing a doubtful glance at Minhyuk who just pretended not to hear him and even better, he took his own chair and completely moved it so that Kihyun could see nothing but his back.  
  
Changkyun, on the other hand, was still confused but honestly interested. Or at least, he was curious to know what kind of opportunity Minhyuk was about to tell him about.  
  
«And, what does it have to do with my situation?» he asked, and Minhyuk seemed to be surprised by such question.

«Isn't it obvious?» he said, amused, and he playfully booped Changkyun's nose with his index finger. «They're searching for a new manager for that artist. Jooheon told me they'll start the interviews tomorrow morning, and I'm pretty damn sure that you could attend too, if you'd just allow me to make a phone call...»  
  
Kihyun, who had just brought a glass of water to his lips with the most pissed expression after being left out of the conversation, started choking and coughed right after the first sip.  
  
«W-wait, wait, wait. Hold on,» he stuttered, his voice raspy as he was punching his own chest trying not to suffocate. «Are you really suggesting Kyun to go to Jooheon's agency, the STP Entertainment, and apply for a job as manager? _Him_? Our Kyun?»  
  
Minhyuk slowly turned to face him and raised both of his brows, staring at his ... friend?, who was heavily breathing with the most untouched expression  
  
«Yeah, where's the problem? I believe Changkyun-ie can do it. He's got the brain, and he's a serious and diligent guy, so why not?»  
  
Those words flattered him more than they should, probably, because he could feel the tips of his ears getting warmer and warmer. He was glad Minhyuk had such a good impression of him, indeed, but yet the whole thing sounded a bit too big for him. Maybe Kihyun was right?  
  
«Thank you hyung, but... I mean, are they even going to take me into consideration if I have no experience in the field like, what so ever?» he said.  
  
Minhyuk shook his head, took a sip of his tonic water and shook his head again.  
  
«You'll never have the guts to do anything if you keep this mind set, honey,» he said, then patted Changkyun's knee a couple of times. «Everyone has a starting point, and this could be yours! You said you want to feel useful, well, you literally will. Idols are almost as ... idolized, as the President nowadays! Needless to say, managers of certain artists are really well paid, trust me.»  
  
«" _Certain artists_ "...» Changkyun muttered.  
  
«Right,» Kihyun, who was now recovered from the suffocating session, gave Minhyuk a soft nudge and furrowed. «Just for the record, which artist are we talking about?»  
  
«Uh, right,» Minhyuk murmured. «It's Wonho.»  
  
«What?!» Kihyun yelled. He suddenly got so excited that he almost threw himself at Minhyuk who, pulling back with his neck, got almost scared by such a sudden, strong and definitely not "Kihyun-ish" reaction.  
  
«Yeah, Wonho... you know, the singer, composer, actor? _That_ Wonho,» Minhyuk put a hand on Kihyun's shoulder and pushed him away.

Changkyun's jaw dropped, then his mouth closed shut, his eyes looked from left to right, then he tried to speak.  
  
«B-but, Wonho is...»  
  
«One of the most famous idols - no, public figures out there? Yes, he is,» Kihyun said, then he turned back to Minhyuk and squeezed his eyes so hard as if he wanted to pierce through him. «I wonder how is it possible that his manager quit just like that. And they even have to do interviews to find a new one? Such a position must pay a lot, right?»  
  
Minhyuk shrugged.  
  
«As if I know,» he drank from his tonic water again. «But Jooheon told me that he can be quite... difficult? I don't want to say that he's kind of stuck-up, but - well, isn't every idol like that?»  
  
«Then he must be just like you,» Kihyun asserted with a grin. «And that's why this is definitely not the right job for Kyun.»  
  
Minhyuk looked quite annoyed by those words and he soon turned his chest towards the other, scowling.  
  
«What about you let him decide about it, huh? You're not his mom, aren't you?» He said.  
  
«I'm his bestfriend and flatmate, not to mention that we've known eachother since kindergarten. I'm trying to protect him because I know him, which I'm sorry but I don't think it's something you can relate to.» Kihyun hissed, leaning closer to the blonde's face.  
  
Once again, the atmosphere between the two started getting too tense. Changkyun rolled his eyes: knew that Minhyuk was pressing the wrong buttons on purpose, and he wasn't going to deal with his friends fighting for the umpteenth time.  
  
«Stop it now, both of you,» he said, . «I'm doing it.»  
  
«Really?» Minhyuk's face lit up in the same exact second Changkyun pronounced those words and he smiled, grabbing the younger's right hand in both of his own. «I'll call Jooheon and he's going to put a good word for you, okay? Can you imagine if we end up working in the same company? That'd be so cool!»  
  
«Changkyun...» Kihyun, on the contrary, looked quite worried if not slightly upset. If Changkyun wanted to try, he knew he had no power over it but the fact that his closest friend, the little one he's always tried his best to protect was taking parts with Minhyuk right in front of his eyes... maybe that was what hurt him the most. Maybe. Or maybe he was just being overly protective, and then Minhyuk was right. He was not Changkyun's parent nor relative. He could be worried about him, but he had to do it on his own, without stepping in his way.  
  
«It's okay, hyung,» Changkyun smiled at him. «It's a good job after all and - let's say it goes well - it pays pretty well too. I could finally start to pay for my part of the rent again, and make it up for the previous months, too.»  
  
But those words weren't the ones Kihyun wanted to hear. He shook his head.  
  
«There's no need, I paid for your part because I wanted to and I'm not going to ask you to return those money. This is not how it works among friends, isn't it?» He took a deep breath, then crossed both of his arms on the table. Minhyuk, at his side, was drinking his tonic water and staring at him with the corner of the eye. «Are you sure you want to try? What if they hire you. It's someone like Wonho we're talking about - if he's going to be under the spotlight, that's the same for you too. And I don't remember you as a person who enjoys the public attention that much.»  
  
Changkyun knew what Kihyun was trying to tell him, and he knew he was worrying so much because he wanted to protect him. A part of him couldn't help but appreciate it, but the other one was tired. Tired of doing the same things he never really enjoyed. He wanted to try, at least, even just to be at peace with his own self. He was probably going to fail, but he wasn't going to regret because for once, he tried.  
  
«I'm sure. I want to try, hyung,» he said, and at that point Kihyun just nodded.  
  
«Fine then,» he replied. Then he turned to look at Minhyuk, finding out the blonde has been staring at him the whole time. «Do what you have to do, but do it properly.»  
  
«Sure, but a _"thank you"_ and _"please"_ would be nice to hear, honey,» Minhyuk said with a cheshire cat smile, then he stretched his arm to place the empty glass right in the center of the table, purposely leaning forward, so that he could reach for Changkyun's head. He held it tight. «You're going to be great, baby. I know this is the right job for you.»  
  
It was almost astonishing how Minhyuk's behaviour could change in a matter of a fingers's snap when his attention moved from Kihyun to Changkyun and viceversa.  
  
Changkyun was sure, Kihyun and Minhyuk didn't really hate eachother. Or at least, he was sure that Minhyuk didn't hate Kihyun at all. Moreover, it was quite obvious to him that all Minhyuk really wanted was company, and especially Kihyun's. Otherwise, what could have ever been the purpose of his numerous, impulsive visits?  
  
«Thank you so much, Minhyuk-hyung. I'll try my best,» Changkyun said, and his eyes slowly moved as he did so. He looked at Kihyun who was twirling his nose behind Minhyuk's shoulders and raised his brows in hint for him to speak as well.  
  
Kihyun frowned, lips shut in disgust. Changkyun opened his eyes wide and made a little tilt with his head. Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
  
«Jeez, okay,» Kihyun mouthed. «Thank you.» He finally said out loud.  
  
Now clearly more than satisfied, Minhyuk stretched his back and cracked his neck a couple of times and got up from the chair.  
  
«Well then, I'll take this beautiful ass back in my apartment to grab my phone and call Jooheon,» he said, chin up and hands on his hips. «I'll let you know as soon as I'm done, baby.» He winked at Changkyun.

«Yes, hyung. Thanks again,» the younger replied and got up to walk him to the door.  
  
«Make sure you knock the damn door next time!» Kihyun exclaimed, not even daring to move from his comfortable spot.  
  
«Uhm, nah!» Minhyuk replied in that high pitched voice of his as he walked out the apartment, waving and throwing thumbs ups at Changkyun who was closing the door and hoping that Kihyun wouldn't throw one of his slippers in the meanwhile.  
  
«Pretty cool, huh?» Changkyun dared to say, making his way back to the table. He sat at Minhyuk's old place, beside Kihyun. But the latter didn't seem to be of the same opinion and huffed.  
  
«He's loud and annoying, and more than that he's got bad manners. There's nothing cool about it,» he said, fastly running a handful of fingers through his ash brown hair. Changkyun sighed.

«You can say that, but I'm still thankful. You know he could've just ignored our conversation, right?»  
  
«Exactly, but instead he was eavesdropping, as he always does!» Kihyun was gesturing towards the door as if it was the main culprit of it all. Gesturing with his hands, it was something Kihyun did quite often when feeling nervous.  
  
«Hyung,» Changkyun stared at him reproachfully. «He's trying to help.»  
  
Those moments were rare, but they were still there. Moments when Changkyun would act like the mature one of the two, when he would be there for Kihyun to estinguish those little fires of rage building up every now and then and especially because of that friend and neighbour of theirs.  
  
And it worked, most of the times. Because Changkyun had that power over Kihyun, since they were little.  
  
«Okay,» Kihyun finally said, eyes closed and head thrown back in surrender. «Let's see how this turns out.»

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

And you could say it turned out pretty well, for the "let's get an interview" part at least. Minhyuk was more than excited for him, Kihyun was being so apprehensive that he cooked and packed his lunch in the morning like a mom with his child. And how embarrassing it was, to adventure himself in the businness area of the Gangnam district and showing at the main entrance of the STP Entertainment in a full, charcoal colored suit - the only one he ever owned - and a packed lunch box covered in pois in his right hand.  
  
The knot in his tie was too tight, he felt like he was bathing in his own sweat and he didn't know why since that was definitely not his first interview. Perhaps, he really wanted to do well this time. Perhaps, he wanted that job.  
  
«Im Changkyun, please follow me this way,» a small lady welcomed him at the entrance. She was kind of cute, and her smile was probably the only warm thing in such a cold looking place. Changkyun bowed, and followed her more than happily, until they reached a big room, which looked a lot like one of those waiting rooms you have to sit in while waiting for your turn for the doctor.  
  
«Our CEO and staff will receive you in a few minutes, please have a sit,» and with that, the cute lady walked out of the room, and Changkyun was lost again.  
  
He looked around himself and felt almost intimidated by the people around him. They were all men, definitely older than him, some looked like they were in their mid-ages. But they were all quite well built, broad shoulders, fierce looks, huge hands that, Changkyun was sure, could crack his head like a peanut.  
  
They all looked at Changkyun, some of them even whispering in each others' ears as if they were amused by something. Then Changkyun noticed, he was actually the only one so formally dressed.  
  
Was it a bad thing? He wanted to look professional, wasn't it what a company should be searching for in a manager?  
  
He decided to ignore them, and he very much preferred to stare at the door instead. He just wanted to be called and put an end to their chattering.  
  
«Hey, kid,» the man at his right side tapped his shoulder. Changkyun turned his head to look at him. «You're here for the interview, right?»  
  
Changkyun raised both of his brows and looked around, as if to tell him "why would I be here for?". It was quite obvious.  
  
The man nodded and hummed soundly.  
  
«Right,» he said. «Are you nervous?»  
  
«A bit,» Changkyun finally replied. His mouth felt dry. «But I guess it's normal.»  
  
«It sure is,» the man crossed his legs together with his arms. He was huge, especially if put beside a slim and small figure like Changkyun's. «But you know, the job of a manager can be quite nerve-wrecking. You'll have to deal with so much stuff, from the idol's personal life issues to those sudden changes in the weekly schedule. Not to mention those fans. Ah, some of them can get so annoying and it's stressful to even just walk around. You have to be rude and physically push them away sometimes, and trust me when I say that them being mostly girls doesn't make them weaker. That's why you need these, if you want to be good at this job.»  
  
He flexed his arm and pointed at his muscles. Changkyun could easily guess where that conversation was leading at that point, and he wasn't down to hear it. That man was acting all talkative and friendly with the only purpose of putting Changkyun down by pointing out his shortcomings.  
  
But Changkyun had the brain, and a strong mind. He wasn't going to need muscles to deal with a freaking idol's problems and screaming fans. Moreover, he would never throw hands on a woman, no matter how pushy and disrespectful she could be. There were better and safer ways to deal with those so-called "saesang fans", and he was going to stick to those.  
  
«Good luck with your muscles then,» Changkyun told him with a little smile. It was only a small difference, but he started to feel more confident.  
  
The door opened, and another lady came out of it. She looked way more mature and strict than the previous one, the sound of her high heels hitting the floor gave him chills. She had her eyes glued on a list.  
  
«Im Changkyun?» Her voice was low.  
  
«Here,» Changkyun bowed from his chair.  
  
«Please come in to attend your interview,» and with that she walked back to the door, held the knob and stood to the said, waiting for Changkyun to enter the room.  
  
«Yes, thank you,» he almost stuttered. Calm down.  
  
«Good luck, kiddo,» he heard the man whispering at his back. He ignored him.

That second room felt even colder than the previous one, and it was so quiet that his steps were echoing. There were four people sitting behind a long table, only one empty chair in front of them, and the lady standing behind him.  
  
He made another, deeper bow, and introduced himself.  
  
«Thank you for receiving me, I'm Im Changkyun.»  
  
«Oh? He looks so young but his voice is so deep,» someone said. It was quite a sweet and soft toned male voice, quite the opposite of his own. And Changkyun felt like that voice was going to be the only easy-going and cheerful sound he was going to hear inside that plain, all-white, cold room.  
  
So he looked up, only to figure out who it was, and his stomach twisted and his heart did a bungee-jumping from his chest to his throat as he recognized one of the figures sitting behind the table.  
  
«Hoseok, please,» the old man at the center, more than surely the CEO of the company, called the guy out.  
  
And the guy, who happened to be the only one not wearing any formal clothes, smiled at him with the most perfectly shaped lips Changkyun had ever seen. And that red hair, which he had styled with a headband, was just as bright as his crescents-shaped eyes.  
  
That person, who looked nothing like a average human being, was the idol Wonho.  
  
And Changkyun was right there, standing in his penguin suit, trying to get the job as his new manager.  
  
Now, why was he feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden?  
  
«Sorry about that, Mr. Im, please have a seat,» the CEO invited him to do so with a gesture of his hand as he bowed a little. Changkyun obeyed, and sat alone in front of them.  
  
No matter how hard he was trying to focus on the CEO only, expecting most of the questions to come from him, he could still feel Wonho's eyes piercing the side of his face. It felt like being stared at by a cat, and it was making him utterly nervous.  
  
«It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Im. I'm Choi Sang Il, the CEO of STP Entertainment,» the old man introduced himself and bowed again. Changkyun was glad to realize that he didn't seem as intimidating as he thought.  
  
«It's a pleasure for me, too, sir,» Changkyun cleared his throat. Why was his voice so weak all of a sudden?  
  
«Before we start, let me introduce you to our General Manager, Mr. Kang Seok Won and our Human Resources Representative, Mr. Kim Tae Gil,» the two men got up from their chairs and bowed in an almost scary synchronization, and Changkyun fastly responded, almost tripping on his own feet for doing it so fast.  
  
He heard someone giggle. It was Wonho.  
  
«And this,» Choi Sang Il continued, and placed his hand on Wonho's shoulder in a fatherly manner. «Is our artist, Lee Hoseok. But I guess you know him by his stage name, Wonho.»  
  
«It's very nice to meet you, Changkyun-ah,» Wonho said, and Changkyun didn't really know if it was his ears playing with him, or if the idol actually marked the word "very" in his sentence on purpose.  
  
Wonho was handsome, there was nothing to say about it. No way to deny it. And Changkyun found it hard to look at him back in the eyes. It would have been easier for him, if Wonho wasn't just mercilessly staring, like a kid in front of a candy machine.  
  
«Nice to meet you, too,» Changkyun rushed to say, or better he murmured, tilting his head in a hinted bow.  
  
«So,» the CEO clapped his hands one time only, not even that hard, but it was enough to get Changkyun out of guard and make him jump on his chair. He needed to stay focused. «Should we start our interview, Mr. Im?»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___ author's space :
> 
> aaaand i'm back!  
> while working on the epilogue to Stray Dog ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391502/chapters/30675519 ), here i am with a brand new wonkyun story.  
> i've been thinking about this plot for a while and this first chapter should've come out sooner, but my sudden trip to south korea plus work had me delaying it sob.  
> still, i'm so happy to be back and i hope you guy will give this story just as much love as you did with my previous one.
> 
> so, what have we got from this first chapter? how do you guys like the characters so far? please let me know!  
> aaaaaAAAAHHH I'M JUST TOO HAPPY TO BE BACK.  
> please comment down below, y'all know how much i appreciate it and it really helps me with the future chapters!
> 
> love you lots, see ya in the next chapter.  
> bbye <3


	2. two.

  


  


  


 

Changkyun wasn't really sure of what he was expecting, but that interview was nothing like the ones he was used to attend. Despite the environment being so over the top, the atmosphere inside the room suddenly felt lighter on his shoulders. The knot in his tie didn't feel much tight anymore, and he was given the time to actually think about his answers to their questions.

Then, why was he so worried?

«To be fairly honest, Mr. Im,» Choi Sang Il was looking down at a pile of papers he had right in front of him while speaking. He took one of them out, and started reading through it thoughtfully. Changkyun noticed Wonho stretching backwards on his chair trying to get a glimpse of it. «Yours is what we can refer as a " _special case_ ".» The CEO smiled.

«Special case, sir?» Changkyun asked.

Choi Sang Il nodded and placed the paper back on the table, flattening it with both hands in a very gentle and slow manner.  
«Yes,» he replied. «One of our artists... Lee Jooheon, he was the one who provided us your resume. He seemed pretty sure you'd fit the role of the manager and we welcomed his proposal since, as you may know, we take very good care of our artists' opinions.»

Wonho smiled as he looked at the older man, and that's when Changkyun got distracted.

«Oh, I... I'm,» he stuttered. _Don't look at him._

«Don't worry, Mr. Im. We don't see it as a bad thing,» the General Manager, Kang Seok Won, was waving his right hand in mid air as if to brush off Changkyun's concern. «You having some kind of connections with people inside our agency is not going to affect our decision in any way, so please feel comfortable about it.»

«About that, sir...» Changkyun's voice was low but at least he wasn't staring at his knuckles anymore. «I don't know Jooheon-hyung on a personal level. Lee Minhyuk, a model you've just recently hired, is a very close friend of mine. He heard about you searching for a manager from Jooheon-hyung and eventually proposed my resume to him since he knows I've been searching for an occupation for quite a long time now.»

The only worry he had was for the CEO to be annoyed by him at that point, but nothing like that happened. Choi Sang Il nodded, calm and collected, and glanced over the resume once again.

«So you say you've been unemployed for a long time, but in your resume I see that you've been hired in numerous companies for very short periods of time througout the year,» he turned to the second page. «Your qualifications are pretty significant, such an high degree in one of the most renowned colleges in Boston... I wonder how, and why are you here, Mr. Im?»

There was no rush in his voice, and his smile started to assume a fatherly taste that Changkyun had started to enjoy. That person, was not like every other CEO he had the misfortune of meeting. He seemed curious, interested, and willing to listen.

«The reason I'm here, sir, is that for once I'm choosing my own path,» what if he was being too resolute? Maybe such words were too deep, too personal. But it was the truth. «I've worked for so many companies I lost count of them, and it's true that I have high degrees, but...»

«But it doesn't mean that it was making you happy, right?» someone interrupted him. It was Wonho.

The red haired idol had his arms crossed on the table's surface and his chin resting on the palms of his hands. That cheshire smile became softer, and he was squinting his eyes as if he was trying to see through Changkyun's skin. And Changkyun felt naked, for a brief, nauseating moment.

«Right,» Changkyun replied, voice hushed and low toned. He looked back at the directors. «I'm here because I want to do something different, maybe useful. Sitting, lagging behind a desk... it's not what I want and it's something I don't see myself doing anymore.»

«And being a manager, taking care of an artist, of Wonho in this case... Is it something you see yourself doing?» Kim Tae Gil asked, he looked kind of amused.

Wonho lifted his head from his hands, Changkyun glanced at him.

«I'm not saying that it's not going to be challenging, but yes,» he said while still looking over the idol. Wonho seemed surprised and, for once, at a loss of words. «I see myself doing it, if you'll give me the opportunity to try.» Changkyun continued.

«Being a manager is way harder than it may seem, Mr. Im,» Choi Sang Il stretched his back against his chair. His eyes were full of interest but not severe as they were focused on Changkyun. «It's nothing like any other job. Your schedule can be more stressful than the actual idol's. For example, if Wonho has to wake up at 6 in the morning, you'll have to be up way earlier to review his daily duties and pick him up from his dorm room. You'll have to keep contacts with every partner, hosting program, agencies and make sure that Wonho is always focused and in his best shape. This is a competitive industry, but we're not like the other companies. Our artists aren't just a source of income to us. With time, they become as precious as family members. That's why I, we, want our managers to take proper care of them.»

Changkyun wasn't expecting nothing like that. Little did he know that the CEO of an Entertainment company could be so intimidating, yet so human. And he would be lying if he said that his words didn't worry him a little. But no one told him it was going to be easy, therefore he was prepared. All those tasks Choi Sang Il just mentioned, he could afford them, and much more. He had brain, consistency, and desire to change and learn.

«I perfectly understand,» Changkyun replied. «Being a manager would be something new for me, and I know that maybe it would be the best for you to hire someone with much more experience, especially for an artist of this level...»

Wonho hummed soundly and pulled out a smirk, Changkyun kept talking.

«But managing is what I'm good at, you have the proof right in front of your eyes. I can learn to be a good manager to this artist, and also apply all my knowledge in business so that everything Wonho does, you, and him too, are going to get the best income out of it,» he paused for a second to look at the three directors. They were all smiling, Kang Seok Won was writing on his notebook no stop. Wonho, on the contrary, looked like a marble statue holding an unreadable expression. «I probably sound like I'm praising my own capabilities right now but I assure you that it's nothing like that. What I'm good at... I want to apply it to something new, something I can see myself getting passionate about.»

That felt like a proper closure and so Changkyun kept quiet, hands resting on his laps and eyes shaking from the residues of his excitement, in expectation of any possible reaction. He didn't know what kind of overwhelming force went through him to make him speak with such a fierce and self-assured behaviour but he knew he was, for once, being himself, and it felt great.

Choi Sang Il was being just as quiet as him, but while he seemed to have the same smiled plastered on his face, he was also turning his head to look at his sides. Both Kang Seok Won and Kim Tae Gil didn't say a word but they both nodded, and straight away went back to their papers, scribbling down god knows what. It's been a while since Changkyun stopped believing in super humans with great powers and aliens coming from outer spaces, yet in that moment he wished he had the ability to see through things. That was the hardest part of interviews: unreadable expressions, never ending and fast scribbling down papers and you not having a single clue of what is going on in those directors' minds.

«I see that you have a driving license,» Choi Sang Il said out of the blue, Changkyun nodded and so Choi Sang Il continued: «That's good. Our vans are provided with a driver most of the times but the manager should be able to drive if needed. That happens especially during unofficial schedules or in the exceptional case in which all our drivers are busy.»

«That's not a problem, sir. I can... drive, pretty well,» Changkyun replied with a frown, not really sure of how his answer may have sounded.

But he didn't have to wait that much, because just a few seconds have passed when his ears caught the hushed sound of a soft giggle.

«Cute,» Wonho whispered. Yes, Wonho again.

He was half covering his mouth with his fingers and for once Changkyun wished he could use both of his palms instead and keep quiet for at least five minutes straight.

And it actually took Changkyun every ounce of his self control and firmness to just ignore the idol for the third?, maybe fourth time since the beginning of the interview. It's not that he was annoyed by him, that would've been a problem since he was supposed to be there because he wanted to become his manager. But he felt awkward. Wonho was an handsome guy indeed and Changkyun just wasn't used to that kind of approach. Indeed he had Minhyuk calling him every kind of pet names and Minhyuk was a gorgeous looking fella, but it still felt different for some reason.

Aiming for a distraction, Changkyun started massaging his own thighs which have inevitably gotten sore. His body was starting to release the tension.

«Now, Mr. Im. I understand you've never been introduced to the job, but I'd like to ask you a couple of practical questions. Just to get a glimpse of your visions about the manager's role,» Choi Sang Il said as he ended Changkyun's resume to Kim Tae Gil, who put it inside an envelope. Changkyun stretched his back against the chair.

«It's no problem, sir,» he replied, biting onto his own lower lip from the inside with too much strength and so he flinched a bit.

Choi Sang Il tightened his eyebrows and showed a reassuring smile, then he said: «As a first example, let's talk about the fans. I presume you know how they can get over excited sometimes. In places such as airports, cafes, or even when Wonho walks around on his own and gets noticed, the situation can get out of hand. Managers are allowed to be strict with fans but we don't want to hurt their feelings since that can cause a loss of interest. In this case, what would you do?»

Changkyun knew that a question like that was to be expected, especially after what the big guy in the waiting room told him. But Changkyun wasn't the kind of person to solve things with violence, nor he wanted to be rude to people who just didn't know how to behave. He was doomed, and with that thought in mind he got back to pinch his own knuckles.

«I don't think being too strict or physically pushing them away is necessary. I'm personally against it and I think it'd be the best thing to do for me to clarify that,» Changkyun started explaining, wishing for all the thoughts in his head to get properly distributed in line and in chronological order on the way to his mouth. Then he continued:  
«Fans are called "fans" for a reason, that's why I believe that every manager should start with being tolerant at first. However, I do know it's not right for the fans to be disrespectful and I've heard about many cases in which they've crossed the line. In such situations, more than violence which is never the answer, a legal action is what I'd aim for. That obviously would involve the closest relatives of the person concerned if the fan is under age, but in the case of an adult fan... they should be able to respond to their own responsibilities. Paying for Wonho's albums and merch does not allow them to hurt him in any way, and I'd prevent it from happening right on the spot. More than for me being his manager, this is about my personal beliefs. Nothing good is going to come out from the rumor of Wonho's rude manager hitting and shouting at young girls and boys. Not for the manager himself, nor for Wonho or the agency. That's my answer.»

Then Changkyun looked around, waiting and dreading any possible reaction. Was he going to be sent back with a "thank you for coming" and a pat on the shoulder? At least his words were honest. That barely happened during past interviews.

«Very well,» Choi Sang Il said.

«Very well, indeed,» Kim Tae Gil added, lifting his head from the papers with an encouraging smile. Choi Sang Il nodded.

«I think Wonho should have the honour and ask the last question, what do you think? We still have many candidates for the interview so we should hurry,» Kang Seok Won proposed as he threw an apologizing glance at Changkyun who, to be honest, was more than willing to end it there.

He was so calm the second he entered that room, but now he felt like he could have ruined everything if he said anything more. It could be a single word, an expression, a gesture, a sneeze. He was more than sure that his was not only a "special case", but also a delicate one. ' _So far so good_ ', but a castle of cards was too easy to break down.

«That's right,» Choi Sang Il put his left hand on Wonho's shoulder and squeezed it softly. «Do you have any question for him, Hoseok?»

Wonho's face lit up as if he just got asked the question of his life and that's when Changkyun wished he could vanish. That guy, that _idol_ , was way more into the role than anyone could have ever guessed.

«So, it's Changkyun right?» Wonho asked, crossing his arms very close to the chest as he leaned forward. Changkyun frowned when he noticed his feet swaying under the table. He thought he was quite childish.

«Right,» Changkyun replied.

«Okay then, Changkyun-ssi...» Wonho pursed his lips and looked thoughtful for a second. Was he thinking about which question to ask? That couldn't be. He should've at least prepared something. Right?

Wonho smiled before asking: «Do you, perhaps, listen to my music?»

_Damn it._

Of all the things he could have asked, he went there. Changkyun gulped and started sweating cold as he was sure that was a trick question. Could it be that Wonho had some kind of sixth sense? Otherwise there couldn't be any explanation to why he decided to ask _that_ to Changkyun. Was it the outfit he was wearing? Too formal? Was it something he said? Wonho was doubting Changkyun's knowledge on his music and it wasn't that stupid of him to do so. Mostly because Changkyun didn't know shit about Wonho despite the fact that he was an idol, a very well-known one, and that his good-looking face could be found all over South Korea. It was so stupid of Changkyun to think that he could attent an interview to become Wonho's manager when he didn't even listen to his music. And there was no point in lying, Changkyun wasn't the type to do that.

«To be honest...» Changkyun started. He felt so awkward and the floor appeared to be the only safe place to lay his eyes on. He scratched his brow and coughed a couple of times. «To be honest, I don't. I know you're very famous and I might have heard some of your songs playing inside random stores, but... I don't want to lie. I don't listen to your music, hyung.»

«I see,» Wonho nodded at the answer but he didn't look that influenced from it. He was still smiling, unexpectedly, and stretched his legs under the table.

«What do you think, Hoseok?» Choi Sang Il asked, shifting his eyes from Wonho to Changkyun with curiosity.

«He called me "hyung". That's cute,» Wonho replied and winked at Changkyun who, on the opposite, pulled out the deepest frown.

Hold on. What was that just now?

«I guess we'll have to say goodbye for now, Mr. Im,» Kim Tae Gil said and piled all the papers back together in front of him.

«Do you have any questions for us before we let the next candidate in?» Kang Seok Won asked.

Changkyun shook his head.  
«No, sir. It's been a pleasure and an honour to meet you all. Thank you for having me,» he got up from his chair and bowed.

As he did so, his eyes inevitably landed on Wonho. The idol was standing, right next to the CEO, and the two bowed together but Wonho's eyes never met the floor. Besides, he much preferred to look at Changkyun. He smirked, winking at the young man for the second time and enjoying the reaction painted on his face. Changkyun was all stiff, mouth shut and eyes still focused on Wonho but blinking at a nervous speed. Oh, he was so easy to play with. Wonho liked it.

«The pleasure was all ours, Mr. Im,» Choi Sang Il said in a warm voice, gesturing the lady who in fact never moved from the door to open it for Changkyun. And the boy almost tripped on his own feet as he made his way out of the room. He blamed it on Wonho. That guy was distracting as hell.

«We'll let you know as soon as we get together and discuss the overall results of the interviews,» Kim Tae Gil added, getting up together with Kang Seok Won to do one last bow. «Thank you for your time.»

«Thank you very much, sir. Have a nice evening,» Changkyun excused himself with that and finally made his exit.

As soon as Changkyun stepped out, the room became quiet and everyone went back to their places. Kim Tae Gil was searching for the next resume and with that, for the next candidate to call out, while the CEO had his eyes pointed at Wonho. The idol was still staring at the door, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to see through it.

«So, what do you think?» Choi Sang Il asked.

«What do I think...» Wonho murmured as he rested his chin on the palm of his left hand. «I like him.» He said with a smile of excitement growing on his lips.

«You were listening when he said that he doesn't listen to your music, weren't you?» Kang Seok Won stepped in, quite confused but not that much surprised by the idol's unpredictable behavior. They have been knowing Wonho since he was a trainee, after all. And Wonho was one of a kind, with so much talent, but also so hard to deal with sometimes.

«I was, that's why I like him: he's honest,» Wonho replied, relaxed and soon stretched out his arm to reach for his backpack placed two chairs away from him. «He could've just lied like the others did. They all said that they're such huge fans of me and my music but as soon as I asked them which song was their favorite they had no idea what to say. I don't need a liar at my side, and he didn't lie.» He was busy rooting his hand around in his backpack when he added:  
«Besides, if he listens to my music or not is not important. I asked that question because I knew I would've caught them off guard.»

«He gave me a good impression... but I wonder if he'd fit the role,» Kim Tae Gil said, looking perplexed to which Choi Sang Il hummed and nodded in agreement.

«He's young, smart, and he doesn't look like he completely ignores the risks and difficulties of the job,» he uttered, quite thoughtful. «Maybe a fresh change is what we need?»  
The CEO looked around, waiting for any kind of reaction. But before anyone could speak their mind once again, Wonho got up from his chair and put earphones on before walking round the table. That was it for that day. He was tired.

«A fresh change is what I need, for sure,» he muttered and immediately hinted a bow to his superiors before making his way to the door.  
Wonho had many flaws, and impatience was one of them. To make matters worse, he'd find any kind of anecdotes to justify it.

«Aren't you going to stay to listen to the other candidates?» Choi Sang Il called him out before he could step out of the second door.

«Don't wanna,» Wonho replied, shrugging and then bowing before exiting the room. He knew the CEO wouldn't complain: they've known each other for too long for that old man to be surprised by Wonho's behaviors.

«I'm so tired,» he muttered to himself as he walked out the company building, music blasting at high volume into his ears. He took a cap from inside his backpack and wore it, he then took a mask and placed it over his mouth and nose. At that point, even his eyes could barely be seen.

That was how he'd walk around everyday: hiding and hoping not to be spotted. Because there was nothing more dangerous doing his job but to show his true self.

  


 

 

***

  


 

 

Changkyun was pretty damn sure he ruined everything and wouldn't stop blaming himself during the whole way back to the apartment. What was he thinking? Telling the truth was indeed the best thing to do, but could that rule really be applied to all kind of occasions?  
He decided to attend that interview with the best intention to become Wonho's new manager, and ended up telling the same Wonho that he's never listenend to one of his songs. _Terrific._ There was no way they would have called him back. No way he was going to get the job, and now he had to tell both Kihyun and Minhyuk. The latter, especially, who put so much effort in introducing Changkyun to the company.

As he was rumbling the keys at the door of the apartment, Changkyun was hoping with his entire being not to find Kihyun inside. The older was most probably going to yell at him for failing another interview and the last thing Changkyun needed was one of his lectures.

But obviously, his prayers didn't get an answer. Oh, not at all.

«Changkyun, you're back!» Minhyuk welcomed him with his unique high-pitched voice. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, skin showing as he was wearing nothing more than a silk, dark wine red dressing gown. In other words, he was being his usual self.

And Minhyuk being there could only mean that Kihyun was fuming, walking in circles somewhere else inside the apartment.

«Minhyuk-hyung...» Changkyun murmured. He closed the door behind his shoulder and took off his jacket. He only had the time to do that, before Kihyun entered the room with long -as far as his legs allowed him to- and firm steps.

He had his arms crossed. That was not good.

«It was about time!» Kihyun raised his voice in a dramatical tone. He stopped right beside the couch and straight up pointed at Minhyuk while staring at Changkyun in expectation. «This leech here has been sticking his ass on our couch since you left this morning!»

Minhyuk looked utterly offended, always in his over theatrical way, and opened his mouth as if he couldn't believe what Kihyun just said.

«Excuse me?! I've been trying my very best to keep you company since me and Changkyun are the only friends you have! Not to mention you were so anxious for him. You should be grateful for once,» he replied.

Changkyun stood there, right in front of the door, looking at his friends arguing for what he counted to be the tenth or eleventh time that same week. He noticed the television was on and tilted his head to the side in a confused expression as he couldn't recognize the program that was being broadcasted. Could it be some foreign movie?

«Grateful? Grateful for what? For having you here exploiting my tv satellite uplink to watch these stupid Argentinean telenovelas for the whole day?» Kihyun smiled sarcastically. «Oh, I'm _definitely_ grateful, Lee Minhyuk.»

«I told you! The cable guy still has some work to do with my tv. I can't allow myself to miss a single episode now that Juan is back from his mission in the ocean and doesn't even know Rosa is pregnant!» Minhyuk was yelling as if his life depended on it. He was gesturing towards the tv and Changkyun looked at it again only to give a read to the korean subtitles out of curiosity.

_"Rosa, for the whole time I've been away from you I couldn't sleep. The ocean is nothing to me compared to your deep blue eyes."_

_"Juan, oh Juan..."_

«I don't fucking care?!» Kihyun yelled back, mocking Minhyuk's voice tone and expression. But he stopped a second later, as if he got hit by a sudden cold wind. He turned to look at Changkyun. «Did you eat your lunch?» He asked.

 _"Fuck."_ Changkyun gulped. That lunch box Kihyun prepared for him so meticulously, Changkyun has probably forgot it on the chair inside the company's waiting room. He wondered if the annoying big man who was sitting at his sde ended up devouring it in his place.

«I ate it on the subway on the way back,» Changkyun replied. Oh, so he was good at lying if he wanted to.

Kihyun pursed his lips and squinted his eyes in a doubtful expression, not really taking it but already too mentally exhausted to get mad again. So he sighed, and unceremoniously pushed Minhyuk to the side of the couch so that he could sit comfortably.

«So, how did the interview go?» He asked.

Minhyuk, who wouldn't even look at Kihyun in the eyes anymore, turned to Changkyun with whole bust and smiled widely at him. He said: «Yeah, how was it? What kind of questions did they ask you? The CEO is nice, isn't he?»

«He really is,» Changkyun replied with a small smile. He walked towards the couch at took his place sitting between the two of them, just to make sure no bickering was going to follow for a while. «They called mine a "special case" since it was Jooheon-hyung handing them my resume... they seemed impressed and asked me why someone with my records would be unemployed--»

«Yeah, that's what we all would like to know,» Kihyun interrupted him, but Minhyuk immediately smacked his arm that was resting right behind Changkyun's head.

Changkyun didn't mind Kihyun's words: he's been knowing his nagging and over protective friend for too long to do that, so he kept talking.  
«We discussed about my views about being a manager, and they all looked pretty satisfied with my answers, I'd say. The CEO in particular.»

«Well, isn't that good? If you impressed the CEO, then you have very high opportunities to be called back! I'm so proud of you, baby,» Minhyuk hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which made Changkyun blush and almost choke on his own breath. Shit, that was going to be harder than he thought.

«That's really good, Kyun. You did well,» Kihyun added, smiling proudly at him this time but still trying to pull him away from Minhyuk's grip as he did.

Oh, shit. Shit.

«Wonho was there, too,» Changkyun said in a low voice, like a kid ready to confess his latest mischief.

«WHAT?!» Kihyun and Minhyuk screamed simultaneously. Changkyun squeezed his eyes.

«Yeah, he... he was there and he asked some questions, too,» he said, raising both hands in mid air so that he was going to be ready to cover his ears in case of another explosion from the other two.

«I. Am. Shook!» Minhyuk mouthed and placed a hand over his own chest. He really looked shocked.

Kihyun, on the other hand, has soon recomposed himself and hummed with a firm nod.  
«Now, this is a surprise,» he crossed his arms at his chest. «STP Entertainment is really something else... I've heard that companies don't really allow idols to decide that much about what's happening around them. To let an idol monitoring the interview for his next manager... it may seem obvious but you don't really see something like this in the entertainment industry nowadays.»

«You were talking shit about the entertainment industry just yesterday but it seems to me that you know quite a lot, huh?» Minhyuk grinned as he spoke, brushing his lips against Changkyun's hair with the only purpose of pissing Kihyun off.

«Shut the fuck up. Unlike someone else I prefer to be informed rather than wasting my time over pathetic telenovelas,» Kihyun responded.

«Guys, stop. Now,» Changkyun intervened before the argument could get worse. «Wonho was there and he -...» He paused for a moment.

«He?» Kihyun frowned.

«He looked hot as hell? Face perfect? Ass sculpted? Abs defined?» Minhyuk asked, looking way more excited than the other.

«... okay first of all, he called me 'cute'.» Changkyun muttered. «That actually felt kind of awkward, I--»

«Oh. My. Gayness!» Minhyuk squealed and straight away jumped on the couch. Now he was sitting right on the armrest and his dressing gown was getting way too loose not to notice a good amount of skin underneath.

«That's it, I'm going to break that idol's ass,» Kihyun asserted and quickly got up from the couch. But he didn't even have the time to take a step forward that Changkyun grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

«Hey, hey. Chill, okay? I told you it seemed to me that he was just playing around,» Changkyun said, not letting Kihyun go until the older sat back on his previous spot.

«That was so not professional of him, Kyun. Who does he think he is?» Kihyun brought a hand on his own temple and started massaging it slowly in circular motions.

Minhyuk, on the opposite, still had the same over excited expression plastered on his face. He started talking with fast gestures, flapping his right hand in mid air.  
«Well, let's look at the bright side,» he said. «Our Changkyun is cute indeed and a huge celebrity such as Wonho complimented him. Boy, if that doesn't boost your self-esteem I don't know what else could!»

But Changkyun wasn't in the mood for such conversation. In fact, he still had to tell them about what happened during the last part of the interview. That one episode that, most probably, ruined all those previous good impressions the directors had of him.

«I told you: I'm pretty sure he was just joking around,» Changkyun sighed and raised a hand to scratch his own nape. «But then he asked the last question, and I don't know guys. I -- probably fucked up everything.»

«Why would you say that?» Kihyun asked.

«Because he asked me if I listen to his music, and I...» Changkyun let his face plunge in the palms of his hands and suffocated a frustrated groan.

«... You told him that you have never heard a single note he composed, didn't you?» Kihyun spoke for him and knocked the back of Changkyun's head since the younger wouldn't dare to look up.

«Changkyun, baby...» Minhyuk leaned closer to them and tried to get a glimpse of Changkyun's face.

«I know. Okay? I should've lied,» Changkyun replied with a foggy voice, his face still hidden in his hands and when he finally raised his head, his cheeks were red of embarrassment. «What's the point in being a manager of an idol when you know nothing about what they do? It was so stupid of me to think that it'd go well this time. I don't even know how I managed to keep a straight face while answering him.»

«Don't you think you're being a little too over dramatic now?» Minhyuk said while smiling and used his right hand to pat his back.

«Yeah. They're searching for a manager, not a groupie. To be fair enough, I think it was pointless of him to ask you something like that,» Kihyun added, shaking his head to himself.

Changkyun thought they'd get mad, or that they'd be disappointed at least. He was so worried while coming back home from the interview, angered at himself for being the carrier of bad news once again.

«You said that they were impressed, right? That's the most important thing and as Kihyun said, you have to keep in mind that they're searching for a manager,» Minhyuk hopped down the armrest and sat back beside Changkyun. He hugged him by the shoulders and held him close. «Cheer up, you did nothing wrong!»

«You managed to impress the CEO of an entertainment company and get an idol to compliment your looks. No matter how it goes, you still succeded today.» Kihyun smiled at him, and that's when Changkyun started to feel more at ease.

He felt so stupid. Rather than being worried for himself for probably failing another interview and still being unemployed, he was way more scared of the idea of disappointing his friends.

«Thank you,» Changkyun muttered, cheeks still tinted in a soft pinkish red.

Minhyuk noticed it and with the speed of light and intensity of a tornado, he immediately tightened his hug.  
«He thanked us, this cutie! Kihyun, look at him. He's blushing!» He shrilled as he pinched Changkyun's cheek.

But all Kihyun did was rolling his eyes in exasperation, then he grabbed Changkyun's hand and tried his best to pull the younger away from Minhyuk's grip.  
«Would you PLEASE stop treating him like a doll? Can't you see he's uncomfortable?» He said, not even realizing that he was going just the same.

Minhyuk wasn't of the same idea, and with his arms still around Changkyun's shoulders, he used all his strength to not let go of him.  
«You're both just as gay as me, what's wrong with showing some love to each other?» He argued back, squinting his eyes at Kihyun who has just pulled off a slight blush on his cheeks.

Changkyun simply stood there, being pulled and fought over like a plushie, way too used to it and way too lost in his thoughts to complain. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he really didn't ruin everything.  
Kihyun and Minhyuk's voice became more and more distant, he couldn't even feel their hands on his body anymore. Changkyun was, in fact, too busy thinking about a certain someone. And he was confused. What was he really worried about? Failing another interview, or... no, that couldn't be. He couldn't be worried because he thought he disappointed Wonho with his answer, right? What the fuck was wrong with him, minding about others more than himself? Kihyun and Minhyuk first, which could at least have been understandable once you look at their relationship, but Wonho? Why would he even care? Because he wanted to become his manager?

That...

...was true.

He wanted to become Wonho's manager. He really did.  
The reason why he wasn't going to fully relax, not until he got a call back from the company, was because he really did want that job. That was the first time. Something so new, something he would've never taken into consideration a couple of years before, he really wanted it now. He knew he was able to do it well. He only needed to learn, and he was good at that.

And Wonho, with that annoying smirk of his... oh, he was going to learn that Changkyun was more than a "cute face".

Well, all of that, if he was going to be hired of course.

«HOLY GUACAMOLE!» Minhyuk squealed so loud and suddenly that it felt like a slap in Changkyun's face, and the younger couldn't refrain himself from listening to his surroundings anymore. He got brought back to reality by a strong grip on his arm and before he could even turn his head to his friend he got shoved from one side to the other. Minhyuk had his mouth opened wide, his eyes pointed at his phone screen.

«You almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot!» Kihyun shouted, hitting Minhyuk's arm from behind Changkyun's back. But as soon as he noticed the expression on his friend's face, he frowned and asked: «What is it?»

«I just received a message,» Minhyuk murmured, his pupils shaking. He turned his phone to show Changkyun and Kihyun the screen. «It's from Jooheon. It says that he heard the directors talking about Changkyun and they sounded quite interested in him!»

«Really?» Changkyun breathed out, thinking that it was too good to be true. His past experiences have taught him that it's not advisable to get his hopes up with such little information.

But if what Jooheon just told Minhyuk was true, then... then maybe, he had a chance.

«Well then what are you waiting for? Reply to him and ask him to give you more details!» Kihyun said, and now it was his time to jump on the couch. His tiny figure would fit quite easily, just like Changkyun's, and he was hugging his own knees, looking excited.

Minhyuk snapped his head at the other and showed him the palm of his hand to interrupt him.  
«Excuse me? _Mr. Hurry_? As you can see I've only got two hands here, and one of them...» He reached for a glass of what seemed to be white wine spritzer - that Changkyun assumed he took by himself - and continued: «One of them is busy holding my Spritz. Now please let me do my thing.»

With that said, and with Kihyun running a hand over his own face to fight the umpteenth urge of kicking Minhyuk's ass, the blonde started dialing his reply to Jooheon.

«Changkyun, don't be nervous,» Kihyun muttered as he was rythmically swinging his body back and forth in that fetal position.

Changkyun looked at him and smiled, quite amused. He was thankful for both of his friends to be so concerned about his interview but it was also quite funny to watch Kihyun loosing his composure and be so anxious.  
  
«You got that backwards, hyung,» he said with a soft chuckle.  
  
«Uh, oh! Ladies, here we go,» Minhyuk's phone has just notified a text message and no one dared to speak a word anymore. Minhyuk decided to read it on his own first and when he turned around to look at Changkyun, his eyes were sparkling with excitment. «Jooheon says that they're going to send e-mails with the decisions to all the candidates this evening and that he's positive they're going to choose you, Changkyun!»

«Really?» Changkyun immediately glued his eyes to the phone screen and his lips parted in awe. So it was like that. His agony wouldn't have to last much longer.

Hopping off the couch, Kihyun let out a deep sigh and put both hands on his waist.  
«I should've expected it would've been so nerve wrecking: if you got any more news you'll find me in the kitchen cleaning every single crockery.» He excused himself with that and walked away.

«Ugh, this guy...» Minhyuk pursed his lips and raised a brow as he took another sip of his drink. He paused for a couple of seconds, his eyes costantly following Kihyun's figure until it was out of sight. «He's got a nice ass, but don't tell him I said it or he'll never shut up about it.»

«Cross my heart,» Changkyun laughed, following his own words with gestures and so drawing an invisible cross over his own heart.

Moments like that one were always funny to him: Minhyuk and Kihyun were always bickering, like dog and cat, there have been times when they almost threw hands at eachother and yet... well, it was quite obvious, but Changkyun wouldn't consider himself a good enough at playing Cupid. "Crushes" and love relationships in general weren't his thing, but he was still positive that those two were going to open their eyes on reality pretty soon.

«Oh? Jooheon sent me another message,» Minhyuk called Changkyun by patting his shoulder and as soon as he read the text, his lips stretched in a wide, malicious grin.  
Changkyun knew that couldn't be a good sign. Or well, that he should've been worried at least.

«Hyung? What is it?» He was scared of asking, but he still did. And he was too busy trying to get a glimpse of the text to dodge Minhyuk's arm that quickly wrapped itself around his neck.

«Changkyun Daniel Im, you little Casanova...» Minhyuk chanted and knocked his head against Changkyun's softly. «Guess who's with Jooheon talking about you and your interview right at this very moment?»

Changkyun frowned.  
«Who?» He asked, and Minhyuk looked up at the ceiling with the most frustrated of expressions.

«I swear on my love for Britney Spears, you are just as smart as naive,» Minhyuk sighed, then slapped the younger at the back of his head. «I'm talking about Wonho, of course! The same idol who called you cute, who's in need of a new manager and... of some good food, apparently.» He took another sip of his drink while still waiting for Changkyun's reaction.

That couldn't be. Changkyun was pretty damn sure the interviews were still ongoing so why would Wonho not be there? Why would talk to Jooheon... about him?

«What if he's making fun of me,» Changkyun finally said, his face dramatically pale. «He looked so stuck up to be honest. I'm sure that's what he's doing.»

Minhyuk clicked his tongue at the answer, but he didn't look that much surprised. Moreover, he preferred to take Changkyun's hand and place the phone on it, so that the younger could read the whole text himself.

«You know, I won't waste my oxygen by trying to make up your mind. So here you go,» he said. He crossed his legs and relaxed against the back of the couch, his right foot swinging freely and his right hand making the Spritz swirl inside the glass.

«But...,» the younger was about to complain, when his instict told him that he really should've read that message. And so he did. And, damn it, Minhyuk was right.

_"Wonho is here. He looks tired but he won't stop talking about your Changkyun friend. He's been calling him 'cute' for like... too many times, I lost count. He said he's special but please don't ask him what that means. Fact is, I think Wonho wants Changkyun as his new manager."_

  


  


***

  


  


«YOU GOT HIRED?!» Kihyun's voice echoed not only inside the whole apartment, but it probably made the entire earth's crust tremble under their feet.

«Seems like it,» Changkyun's face looked made of marble as he was staring blankly at the computer screen, the e-mail from STP Entertainment still open in front of not just his, but also his friends' eyes.

They've been waiting for that damn e-mail for the whole day and it was now evening.

 _He made it._ That's all the information he could gather from the message written inside the e-mail. _He was going to be a manager. The manager of a popular artist._

«Kihyun where do you keep the alcohol? We have to celebrate!» Minhyuk, who never moved away from that couch if not only to use the toilet or make himself a sandwich, finally stood up and started wandering around the dining room.

Needless to say, Minhyuk was still wearing his dressing gown and Kihyun looked pretty affected by it, trying to look away as he replied: «We don't have alcohol so why don't you take advantage of it and finally bring your party ass out of here?»

But Minhyuk wasn't easy to let down. To be more specific, the more you push him away, the more he'd buzz around you. That was his unique way of showing affection, and Changkyun knew he had a lot of it, for both him and Kihyun.

«Sarcasm noted and quickly forgotten,» Minhyuk replied, pointing his index finger at a sulky Kihyun who gave up pretty fast, letting himself fall against Changkyun.

«Hey, are you happy? You got a job and it's different from everything you've ever tried before. I may not be a huge fan of the entertainment industry, but I do admit it sounds pretty exciting,» Kihyun murmured with a wide smile, his head placed on Changkyun's shoulder as he was trying to look up at his face.

And Changkyun really was happy, he just had not idea on how to show it at that moment. His ash blonde hair was a mess from all the time he's spent at ruffling it himself out of anxiety while waiting for that damn e-mail. He sighed, then relaxed his shoulders and nodded.

«I don't know what to say, honestly. I'm... proud, I guess. Of myself, because I made it, and I did it while being my true self,» he said and smiled. Once and for all, he was way more relaxed now. Still excited, of course, and kind of worried about how he was going to properly learn a job so unique that he's never tried before.

There was a moment of peace. Silence fell way too quickly and it felt surreal. Both Changkyun and Kihyun started looking around and noticed that Minhyuk wasn't there anymore. They have just lowered their guard for precisely ten seconds, and their friend was gone.

Minhyuk went away without announcing his exit. Changkyun noticed the main door wasn't fully closed.

«Oh no,» Kihyun whispered in a frustrated tone. He slapped his own face with a hand.

«Oh yes,» Changkyun mocked his tone and giggled.

Seconds later, the main door got slammed open again and a smug Minhyuk holding a bottle of tequila and one of triple sec. walked in. He was jamming and humming to a song that he and only him probably knew about.

«You bitches are lucky I'm your friend, and that my refrigerator is always provided with all the necessities for a good Margarita!» He exclaimed, grabbing both bottles by their necks and shook them around like a pair of maracas.

«Argh, I knew it!» Kihyun snapped, throwing his head backwards in a dramatical manner. He had no problem with alcohol itself, but the memory of the last time the three of them got drunk together was still vivid in his mind.

«Hyung, that brand of tequila is so expensive, are you sure we can drink it?» Changkyun frowned. Minhyuk really was on another level.

«Of course, baby. We have to celebrate your success, don't we?» Minhyuk winked at him before making his way to Kihyun and grab him by his arm. He pulled him off the couch without much effort, because Kihyun has given up already and didn't really fight back, and the both of them hurried to the kitchen. «Come on party pooper, I need you to make us a very good lemon juice!» Minhyuk said in the end.

Changkyun, who's been left on the couch, snorted as he heard Kihyun whining and complaining and yelling at the other. No matter the circumstance, those two would always result in a comic duo. He was sure, for how annoying they could have been at times, he would have never exchanged them for anyone else.  
And now that he was finally enjoying a moment alone with his thoughts for the first time since that morning, Changkyun started wondering how many new things he was going to learn, which kind of difficulties he was going to face and also, how was it going to be to fully immers himself in the entertainment field with such a popular and influencing artist at his side.

Right.

Changkyun knew he was going to stay by Wonho's side for a long time now, and he was now asking himself when were they going to meet for the secod time. The mail clearly mentioned a meeting for the next morning, so that he could sign all the papers and get clarified about the many tasks he was going to fulfill. But he had no idea when he was going to see Wonho again and officially start that new manager/idol relationship.

The Wonho he got to know at the interview didn't really give him the best of impressions, oh no, but Changkyun wasn't the type to judge someone right on the spot. He was going to do his best to get close to him, to learn as many things as he could, and to make that work relationship work. He had all the intensions to be a good manager for Wonho and, come on, that idol couldn't be that bad after all.

«Uh?» He looked down at the left pocket of his jacket: his phone was ringing and when he took it and looked at who was calling him, he realized he couldn't recognize the number.  
Could it be that it was the company? That sounded like a reasonable possibility.  
«Hello?» He answered the call.

_"Changkyun-ah."_

What in tarnation...

«Yes, who is it?» He perfectly knew who that was. There was no way he couldn't recognize his voice.

 _"It's Wonho."_ The idol replied, clearly holding a laugh as he did.

«Wonho-hyung, you... how did you...?» "How the fuck did you get my number", that's what he wanted to ask.

 _"Oh, right. I took your number from your resume during the interview. I hope you're not mad about it."_ Wonho interrupted him. _Rude._

Besides, Changkyun was _not_ mad. He was nervous, and definitely caught off guard. Why would he call him out of the blue? He was an idol and Changkyun still wasn't, in fact, employed as his new manager. Also, Wonho took his phone number from the resume without saying nothing? What kind of freak would do that?

«I'm not mad, but - hyung, why are you calling me?» Changkyun asked. But then, something clicked in his head, strong and firm. Like the elastic of a sling. «Like, listen, if it's for my answer to your question during the interview, I --»

 _"Okay first of all, don't call me hyung. It's cute, but it makes me feel old and for what I've read you're not much younger than me. Second of all... hey, I liked your answer. A lot, actually."_ Wonho enjoyed interrupting people quite a lot, apparently.

But that reply was unexpected and relieving at the same time. Also, Wonhos' voice sounded a bit different on the phone. Changkyun found it relaxing, something like velvet?

«Okay, but I still feel like I should know more about your music to be a good manager,» did that sound too cheesy?

Wonho snorted, Changkyun took the phone away from his ear to stare at the screen with a frown. Was that guy going to laugh at everything he had to say?

 _"Changkyun-ah,"_ it felt so strange to hear him calling his name like that. _"You're not forced to listen to my songs and above all, you're not forced to like it. The reason why I liked you at the interview, is because you seem honest."_

«Oh,» really, Im Changkyun? That's all you've got to say? ' _Oh_ '?

 _"Yeah, I decided to call you to say my congratulations for getting the job. In all honesty, I've been hoping it was going to be you since the moment you left the room,"_ Wonho admitted, and unlike Changkyun whose hands were sweating so much that it felt like the phone was going to slip away at any time, he sounded so calm, too.

And more than that, it didn't feel like a lie.  
It felt good, reassuring, and something to be proud of. After such a long time, Changkyun was finally experiencing it again.

«About this, I mean - thank you. I'll work hard,» Changkyun's voice cracked for a moment. He cleared his throat.

 _"I have no doubt,"_ then there was a long pause. Something like four of five seconds of silence during which the only thing Changkyun heard was Minhyuk yelling and claiming that Kihyun squirted the lemon in his eye on purpose.  
_"About that, Changkyun... or wait, I didn't ask this. Should I call you manager-nim from now on? What do you prefer? My previous manager didn't really like me calling him by his name."_

Was it that relevant? Changkyun wondered what kind of an asshole Wonho's ex manager could have been to not even let his idol call him by his name. How were they supposed to have an at least decent relationship?

«Just 'Changkyun' is fine,» he replied. Wonho giggled again.

What. Was. So. Funny?

_"Okay then, Changkyun - there's actually another reason why I called you."_

«Hm? What is it?»

_"I'm at the gym right now and I'm sooo hungry. There's no one at the company but I'm craving for some good restaurant quality ramen, you know?"_

That was a joke, wasn't it?

«Do you want me to call the delivery for you or something?»

He couldn't be so spoiled.

_"Oh no, not at all. They don't do home delivery at my favorite place. You have to go pick it up and bring it here at the company."_

Was Wonho really expecting him to do it?

«I'm sorry but, wouldn't it be better for you to just go there by yourself? I don't even know where this ramen place is --»

_"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll send you the location. You know, it'd take me too long to go there: I'm coated in sweat and by the time I'm done with taking a shower and changing clothes the restaurant will be closed! Pretty please, Changkyun-ie? You're my manager now, right?"_

No, no he wasn't. Not yet, for God's sake!

  
Also, there's no way buying and delivering him food was a manager's task. Wonho was talking and behaving like a literal baby and Changkyun was having the inevitable sensation that was the first but definitely not the last time.

He sighed, then shook his head at the thought of what he was going to say.

«Fine then, send me the restaurant location. I'll be there as fast as I can.»

Changkyun was well aware that his hands were tied. Refusing Wonho's requests at the beginning of his career as a manager wasn't a smart move and would've cost him a lot, so he better just go away with that.

The worst thing was that Wonho was perfectly aware of it as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally!  
> It took me a month to finish this second chapter and I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long. I've been busy with the work for the "Stray Dog" book and also Christmas is coming and working in a store... well, you can imagine how stressful it is. But I'm so glad I've finally managed to give you this second chapter! What do you guys think? Thoughts, opinions, criticism, worries(?)?
> 
> We're going to have fun from now on so stay tuned!
> 
> Love you lots,  
> Sia


	3. three.

  
  
  
  
  


  


 

 

 

That whole story was so ridiculous, and the simple fact that he was actually doing what Wonho asked him to made it even crazier. Changkyun was _not_ his manager, not officially, not yet. But he knew there was no way he could have allowed himself to reject any of Wonho's requests. The next morning was going to be a very important day: he was going back to the company and sign the damn contract. What would have happened if Wonho spoke to the company about him in bad terms? He couldn't let that happen. Not now that he finally succeded in something he really wanted to achieve, not after all the efforts Minhyuk and Kihyun put in helping him.

He was going to play the role of the delivery guy if he had to, and so he waited for Wonho to send him the restaurant location before reaching for his jacket. The idol sent him a text message right after, stating that he called the restaurant himself so that Changkyun was left with nothing much to do then go picking up his order. Changkyun knew he had to tell Kihyun and Minhyuk before doing anything else: those two were busy preparing their martinis to celebrate him and he had to face them and tell them he had to leave so suddenly. He felt sorry, but he still preferred to tell the truth.

He walked to the kitchen and found his friends near the sink, Minhyuk holding the bottle of tequila and Kihyun pouring the triple sec in the three glasses.

«I'm telling you, that's too much!» Minhyuk yelled. He was standing with his chest only an inch away from Kihyun's shoulder and Changkyun was sure he could discern the panic in his flatmate's eyes.

«It's - it's the right amount... would you please take a step back? You're crowding me, Lee Minhyuk,» Kihyun replied, trying his best to ignore the jitters in his own voice.  He closed the bottle of triple sec and put it away, and that was when he finally noticed Changkyun standing at the kitchen's door.

«Kyun, what is it? Has the company contacted you again?» He asked as he swatted away Minhyuk's arm which was trying to find its place around his shoulders.

Changkyun bit onto his inner cheek and looked away for a moment just to avoid his friends' eyes as he was going to speak.

«Sort of. Wonho called me,» he said and somehow managed to make it sound like a confession. He dared to lure his eyes away from the floor, and found the other two with gaping mouths.

«He called you? Wonho? Like, on your cellphone? With his own cellphone that is probably more expensive than my beloved Gucci slippers?» Minhyuk's eyes were enlightened with excitement. He put the away the bottle of tequila and made his way to Changkyun instead.

«What did he tell you? Oh my gosh, this is getting so unreal that I'm scared someone's going to pinch my cheek and wake me up!» He exclaimed and straight away enclosed Changkyun in a tight hug.

«He said he wants to meet me,» Changkyun struggled to say. He had Minhyuk's hair all over his face. «Something about “introducing ourselves properly”, y'know.»

He lied, obviously. As much as he wanted to tell them the truth, he knew that he wasn't going to talk about the real reason why Wonho called him. That would've been too disparaging for himself and clearly not thrilling for the others. Not for Kihyun, especially.

«That's strange. Aren't you going to meet tomorrow anyway?» Kihyun spoke up, staring at him with a perplexed look.

Changkyun felt a strong heat hitting his whole body, from the bottom to the top, and Minhyuk who was still glued to him was definitely not helping. Kihyun obviously had a point, but Changkyun still managed to find an answer to go off with.

«I know right? He probably prefers to meet alone, so that we can talk more freely... the CEO and the rest of the staff are all going to be there tomorrow, too.» He replied and felt like that was the right answer to catch his flatmate off-guard.

But Kihyun couldn't be all relaxed just yet.

«Okay then. But how did he get your number? Did you give it to him?» He asked.

«No, I didn't. He told me he copied it from my resume on his own.» Changkyun replied.  At least he didn't lie this time. Maybe that was too much information?

A brief moment of awkward silence followed, but Kihyun was quick enough to break it and pulled out an expression that was verging on utter disgust.

«He's a creep,» he whispered to himself.

«He's so whipped!» Minhyuk chirped, lifting his head from Changkyun's shoulder with a snap. The younger thanked his own reflexes for dodging it just in time.

«I have to go now, you can have your martinis and I promise I'll be back as quick as possible to celebrate with you...» Changkyun pressed his own lips together in a nervous smile. He glanced at Kihyun. «...is it okay?»

«It's your new job we're talking about, right? Of course you have to go,» Kihyun said and shrugged  nonchalantly before turning on his feet to face the kitchen. «Just, make sure to call us when you're about to come back.» He added.

Changkyun smiled and nodded.

«Deal,» he murmured. «I'll see you guys later.»

He was about to walk away when Minhyuk grabbed him by the wrist and fastly pulled him closer to whisper into his ear.

«We're both proud of you, baby.» He said with such a sweet tone that Changkyun thought his heart could melt from one second to the other. 

«Thank you, Minhyuk-hyung,» He whispered back, softly knocking their heads together before waving at him and making his way to the main door.

«But don't you dare to come back tonight if things get juicy! You got it, Daniel?» Obviously Minhyuk had to come back to his senses and make such a remark before Changkyun could even open the door. Also, he had this weird habit of calling him by his english name every once in a while. So 'Daniel' turned around and glared at him in disbelief.

«Hyung!»

«What! I have a seventh sense and that's all for the queer things,» Minhyuk protested, swinging his dressing gown with a hand and putting the other on his waist.

But then, Kihyun's voice floated from the kitchen.

«You have only one sense and that's stupidity! Now bring your ass back in the kitchen!» He yelled, and Minhyuk's reaction was so funny that it was hard for Changkyun to hide his laugh.

Minhyuk was always complaining about Kihyun constantly snapping and nagging at him but Changkyun knew, oh he knew so damn well how much the other actually enjoyed it. He remembered clearly that one time when Minhyuk, in a half drunk, half sleep-deprived state, confessed how much he loved and craved for Kihyun's attentions. All of that only in Changkyun's presence of course, and the younger promised not to talk about it. He promised on his favorite sci-fi books and Fall Out Boy album and that was enough for him to keep his mouth shut.

Taking advantage of the situation, Changkyun managed to sneak out the door and rushed to the elevator. His car, a modest, pitch black sport car branded Ford Mustang was waiting for him in the parking lot. Despite it being a very good car, he'd usually avoid driving it too often. That's mostly because there were lots of memories attached to that car: the day his parents bought it for him, as a “present” for another one of his excellent grades. Those times he'd drive around Boston with his father, the latter using the excuse of “spending more time together” when Changkyun knew damn well they were just going to meet the umpteenth business man he was going to be introduced to.

He could've gone on and on about the reasons why he didn't actually like to remember about his life in Boston, but he still went into the car and closed the door, leaving all the memories out of it.

He clicked on the map app on his phone and entered the restaurant location and it turned out that it wasn't too far from there.

 _“Well, that at least,”_ Changkyun thought. He inhaled as much air as possible, exhaled it slowly and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was tired, mentally more than physically, and that was going to be a very long night.

 

 

***

 

 

 

The place Wonho sent him to was nothing more than a small, traditional ramen restaurant. With the request coming from such a famous idol, Changkyun expected at the very least to walk into a fancy restaurant in the nerve center of Gangnam, but the address he followed took him in a narrow street in the suburb of the district.

He began to wonder if Wonho sent him the wrong address, but that was definitely a ramen restaurant so it couldn't be just a coincidence. Also, the smell coming out the opened door was really good. Regardless of it being the right place or not, he could've still taken advantage of the situation and enjoyed a good meal. He blamed his rare yet still present clumsiness for forgetting the lunch box Kihyun made for him in that waiting room.

«Okay, let's do this thing,» he whispered with a soft sigh. He looked around himself for god knows what reason, as if he needed to be fully aware of his surroundings and only then he walked into the restaurant.

The inside turned out to be pretty small too, just as expected. There were nothing more than eight, no, nine tables and they were all occupied. Customers seemed to be enjoying their food and the smell of that clearly good ramen got so intense that Changkyun could feel his stomach growling, giving him strong cramps. He faked a cough in the desperate attempt to cover the embarrassing sound.

«Good evening, young man!» The old man at the counter greeted him. His accent was different from any other Changkyun ever heard, but as soon as he noticed the Kanjis hanging from the ceiling he assumed that the man was actually Japanese.

He was wearing a funny dark gray apron, with traditional japanese paintings printed all over it. He was chubby, short, and almost looked like a cartoon character. Changkyun hinted a smile and bowed.

«Good evening, sir. I came to pick up an order. My... friend, Wonho, should've called you earlier.» He said and walked closer to the counter, then he rested his elbows and crossed his arms over the wooden surface.

The old man looked at him with a frown and put his hands at his waist. His chubby belly bounced for a moment.

«Wonho?» He repeated in a whisper and took a few seconds for himself and his thoughtful hums before snapping his fingers and exclaimed: «Oh, right. Hoseok!» 

 _“Right. Of course he'd use his real name for such things.”_ Changkyun thought and  mentally slapped himself for being so simple-minded. Then he nodded.

«Yes, Hoseok. I came to pick up his order.»

«It's almost ready!» The old man replied, glancing towards the kitchen. He was gone only for a brief moment to greet a customer and when he came back he asked: «Do you work at the company? Even if, I have to say, you're pretty good-looking young man! Are you one of Hoseok's friends, perhaps? An idol?»  

Changkyun blinked his now widened eyes in shock. Did that man just mistake him for an idol? Moreover, it really seemed like he knew Wonho pretty well. Now Changkyun could understand why the latter referred to that place as his 'favorite'.

«I'm no idol, sir. But I'll start working at the company soon. I've just been hired as Won – Hoseok's, new manager. Also, thank you for your compliment.» He bowed again. Was it okay for him to share such information? He really hoped that he was going to learn something more about what he was and was not allowed to say or do in his new role.

The old man pursed his lips and he looked quite funny. All of his features did, to be honest. Kind of. Changkyun didn't want to seem rude so he forced himself not to smile. He just waited for an answer. The old man looked surprised but he still nodded and hummed soundly.

«His new manager, hm? I see. » He kept nodding his head, slowly and unconsciously maybe, then he gestured Changkyun to have a seat. The order was going to take some other few minutes anyway. «Would you like something to eat as you're waiting? If you've never tried my ramen... well, this is the perfect time because the best shiitake mushrooms arrived just this morning!»

He was a very kind and welcoming owner. It felt good and Changkyun gladly sat on the stool. He was hungry, for sure, and he was also curious to taste Wonho's favorite ramen so he smiled and said:

«Yes, please. But I'd like to take it away too, if it's not too much trouble.» Changkyun thought that it would have been easier and quicker for him to just bring the whole order with himself to the company. If he had to be the delivery guy, he at the very least wanted to enjoy his meal with no rush.

«It's no trouble at all. And don't worry about anything, it's my treat this time!» The old man grinned with swelling chest full of pride.

Changkyun's jaw dropped in disbelief.

«But, sir, there's no need! Please let me pay for it,» he said. He couldn't believe that man was being so nice to him when they just met.

But the owner wasn't willing to listen and he immediately shook his head.

«You're Hoseok's new manager, right? Consider this as a “welcome to the family” gift. That guy comes here almost four times a week, with his ex manager too, so I'm sure we're going to see each other pretty often.»

 _“So, Wonho used to go out eating with his ex manager_ too,” it was almost like he couldn't stop taking notes in his head. If they used to eat together then they should've been in good terms, right? Changkyun wondered what may have happened to make Wonho's ex manager to quit his job.

«I understand. No objections then. Thanks again, sir.» He smiled again as he shyly dropped his head to stare at his own knees. He wasn't used to deal with such warm people and his not so expansive nature wasn't of much help neither.

«Enough with this “sir”, young man! You can call me Hideki-san from now on.» The man protested as he stretched one of his chubby arms to leave strong pats on Changkyun's shoulder.

 _“Hideki-san,”_ Changkyun chuckled softly to himself. _“Now he really reminds me of a cartoon character.”_

«Well then, nice to meet you, Hideki-san. I'm Changkyun,» he introduced himself and bowed for the third time within ten minutes since he arrived. He liked that place already.

«Changkyun, it's my first time hearing such a name here in Korea!» Hideki murmured, then he quickly turned his head to what seemed to be the door leading to the main kitchen. «Add another bowl of ramen in Hoseok's order, be quick!» He shouted and his tone immediately changed as he did.

«Yes, you could say it’s kind of a… unusual, name,» Changkyun admitted with a light shrug then looked down once again, staring at his fingertips playing with each other. He looked thoughtful as he was wondering if it was okay for him to ask the question that just popped up into his mind. But there was nothing wrong with it, right? Curiosity killed the cat, but it never made it the culprit. He lifted his head and asked: «So, Hideki-san. You and Hoseok have known each other a while? He told me this is his favorite restaurant.»

It felt strange, to call Wonho by his real name. Was he even allowed to do that? It seemed like there couldn’t be anything wrong with it yet it felt like he was stepping out the line. He should’ve asked Wonho later. As a matter of fact, Hideki seemed much more comfortable by using it.

The old man nodded and bent over to rest his arms on the counter and give a closer look at the younger. It was in that precise moment that Changkyun noticed the broth stain on his shirt, around the neck area. The apron didn’t really do much, apparently.

«Sure thing! I’ve known that boy since the very first days he had started to be a trainee. He looked like a twig with eyes, let me say that. I’m still surprised by how much his body has changed,» you could notice Hideki was holding a laugh as he spoke. His eyes seemed to be smiling together with his lips. «He’s always loved ramen. I’ve never met someone who’s so obsessed with it!»

Changkyun pressed his lips shut with an amused expression: that man really called the oh-so-famous Wonho a “twig with eyes”. He shouldn’t have been laughing at it, not even mentally, but he failed miserably.

«He’s a very nice boy,» Hideki added, with a much more calm and soft tone this time. «You may be nervous now that you’re going to be his new manager but trust me, there’s no need. Once you’ve gained his trust, Hoseok is going to cherish you and work even harder than he already does. Do you know that he even barely sleeps, just to make sure he’s practiced and composed enough songs? I lost counts of how many times I’ve told him this isn’t good for his health, but does he listen? Oh no. You’re going to have a hard time with that… I’m sorry, I’m rambling. It happens quite often, you know?»

Hideki was smiling and scratching the back of his right ear in embarrassment, but Changkyun thought there was no need. He was enjoying every second of that conversation like a school girl craving for gossip. That unexpected evening trip was surely helping him to find out new aspects of himself.

«Not at all, Hideki-san. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’re right: I’m honestly nervous about this whole manager thing. It’s my first time applying for a similar job and Hoseok is indeed a very well known artist. I just think that I should know as much as I can, about him especially, so that we can cooperate smoothly and establish a decent relationship. Manager and idol should be a team, am I right?» Changkyun has never had a very close relationship with his father. Not many “heart touching” conversation between son and dad or such, but he truly believed that talking to Hideki felt pretty similar.

And Hideki looked satisfied by what Changkyun just said and stretched his right arm to give intense and warm pats behind the younger’s shoulder. Changkyun almost lost his balance because of it but quickly managed to grab onto the stool for dear life.

«I like you, Changkyun boy! A team, that’s just right!» Hideki’s weird accent got even stronger as he laughed loudly, inevitably gaining the attention of  customers who were smiling at the funny scene. But then Hideki slowed down, until his face relaxed and he bent even closer, as if he was about to say something much more confidential.

«Trust me when I say that this mentality is going to take you a long way. And now that I have you right here in front of my eyes, with you speaking like this, I can tell you’re the right person for that job. Someone like you is what Hoseok needs, Changkyun boy.»

_“Someone Hoseok needs?”_

Changkyun looked at the old man with a frown and asked:

«What do you mean?»

And maybe, just maybe, that was the moment Hideki realized that there was no need to tell that young man everything at once. If Changkyun really wanted to build a sincere relationship with Hoseok, then it would have been much more efficient for them to discover something about each other with time, no rush, step by step.

«Nothing too serious, don’t worry about that. Just… make sure to take care of him, okay? Every time Hoseok comes here it seems to me that he’s got a lot to say. Constantly living under the spotlight must be stressful, don’t you think?»

Changkyun wanted to say something, but he felt like he wasn’t in the right position to. Not yet. He simply nodded and smiled softly as Hideki walked away to finally take his order and put it all in a plastic bag. The man smiled widely as he put some extra side dishes inside of it and then handed it to the younger.

«Here you go, Changkyun boy. And as I said, it’s all my treat!» Hideki exclaimed, patting the other’s shoulder one last time, his touch strong and firm.

Changkyun coughed, almost convinced that he was going to get a contusion out of it and took the plastic bag in his hands.

«I really don’t know how to thank you, Hideki-san,» he said. He would have never expected such kindness and warmth coming from someone he’s never met before.

Hideki-san was, indeed, a good person.

«Please allow me to pay you back in the future,» Changkyun added, getting up from the stool and walking towards the door: he had to be quick if he didn’t want the ramen to cool down.

Obviously Hideki had to brush him off by swaying his hand in midair, a gentle yet amused smile plastered on his face.

«There’s absolutely no need to do that, Changkyun boy. Now go, Hoseok hates it when his ramen gets cold!» He exclaimed, his small eyes squinted as his smile got wider. «And make sure to come back soon so that we can talk again, okay _? Sayonara_!»

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It took him around ten minutes to get to the STP Entertainment building, and it would’ve taken him way less if it wasn’t for a traffic light that apparently loved the red color so dearly. He cursed at himself for not choosing to turn right when he probably should’ve, but was glad to discover that the ramen was still warm once he arrived.

He left his car in the company’s underground car park and took the elevator. Problem was that he had no idea where the gym was. So he indulged for a bit, staring at the buttons that lead to different floors inside the building. There were seven of them.

 _“First floor? Third floor? Geez…”_ He scratched his own nape and went through the pockets of his jacket, searching for his cellphone. He hated the idea of having to call Wonho just because well, apparently, he got lost in his soon-to-be workplace.

He scrolled up through the recent calls to find the right number and cleared his throat as he brought the phone to his ear.

 _“Hello?”_ , Wonho answered the call in a matter of seconds. Changkyun thought he heard him giggle but decided to ignore it for the sake of his own mental stability.

«It’s me,» Changkyun replied.

 _“Oh, the delivery guy!”_ Wonho exclaimed, finding himself already way too involved in that kind of roleplay. But the silence that followed from the other side of the phone made him realize that Changkyun didn’t like it as much. He pursed his lips and said:

_“Sorry, is it all good? Did you find the restaurant?”_

«I did. I’m inside the company building right now but I don’t know where the gym is,» Changkyun said, stepping in and out of the elevator. He’d count every step just to make sure he was going to keep his focus on the conversation itself and not on how embarrassing that whole situation was.

 _“So you got lost,”_ Wonho pointed out. He was really trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Changkyun bit his lower lip only to refrain himself from snapping at the other. He knew he had to keep it cool for the sake of his future job. So he breathed in, and said:

«That’s debatable since I’m still at the garage floor. Now, if you please - »

 _“Fourth floor,”_ Wonho interrupted him.

«Uh?» Changkyun just stepped in the elevator once again and stopped right there, his left hand already absently reaching for the right button.

 _“Come to the fourth floor. I’ll be there waiting for you,”_ Wonho added and hung up straight after.

«Did he just… it should’ve been me who…» Changkyun muttered to himself, his index finger nervously and repeatedly pressing the fourth floor button until the elevator’s doors closed shut. He couldn’t believe Wonho hung up on him just like that. Was he really craving for his goddamn ramen that bad?

The elevator stopped by the fourth floor and Changkyun stepped out of it with the most cautious step. He looked around himself: that whole place looked just as expensive as expected. Aesthetically modern, clean, pretty much a huge hall of glass, plants healthier than him, marble and white furniture. He gave a quick, second look and thought that it kind of reminded him of an hospital.

«Hey, delivery guy. Over here,» a voice called him from the right side. Wonho was right there, standing in front of a glass door and therefore it wasn’t hard for Changkyun to notice the gym on the other side. Wonho was waving his hand and had a toothy smile plastered on his face.

«You really came,» he added, his eyes never leaving Changkyun’s figure as the latter walked towards him.

 _“Did I have a choice?”_ , Changkyun thought and yet showed a stretched smile on the outside, finally handing the plastic bag to Wonho who took it more than gladly.

«I ordered one for myself too. I hope you don’t mind,» Changkyun said, a bit shyly as well, but Wonho had his nose dipped inside the bag already, like a cat unable to hide his curiosity.

And that was when Changkyun had the chance to give a closer and unnoticed look at the idol. Wonho’s red hair impressed him during the interview and that’s why Changkyun wasn’t surprised by its bright color. The outfit was probably one of the most revealing he’s ever seen, though. Wonho was coated in sweat, of course. Because of that, his already fitting white t-shirt was sticking to his body, defining the shape of sculpted abs and chest. He was wearing a pair of shorts too, of a weird, maybe too short length which lead Changkyun to notice the tattoo on Wonho’s left thigh.

‘Life is C between B and D’. Changkyun found it kind of unique.

Wonho raised up his head from the plastic bag with his eyes closed and hummed soundly.

«It smells so good! Hideki is always the best,» he exclaimed, showing a big smile. «You said you ordered one for yourself too, right? Come on in then, let’s eat together Changkyun.»

With that said and with Changkyun having obviously no chance to reply, Wonho grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the gym.

The place was huge, clean, but the smell of sweat was driving him crazy. You could say that’s one of the reasons why Changkyun hated to work out so much. He remembered that one time when Kihyun pinched his belly and mercilessly shoved the brochure of a new gym opening in front of his face. But the only body part Changkyun has ever exercised was the brain, and that was all he needed. 

There was no one in the gym, or in the building in general, just like Wonho told him on the phone. They sat on a bench, Wonho crossed his legs over it and took the two bowls of ramen out of the bag. He handed one to Changkyun and helped him remove the lid.

«Here you go,» he said and proceeded to open his own.

«Thank… you?» Changkyun muttered, undeniably surprised by Wonho’s kind behavior. He felt pretty bad for not expecting it in the first place.

Wonho slurped his first mouthful of noodles and looked at the other with a frown.

«It’s the least I can do: you came all the way here to bring me food. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to come at all,» the idol said as he pressed his lips in a tiny smile, giving out a sort of innocent look.

«Why is that so? I’m your new manager, you said it yourself,» Changkyun replied absently. He started eating as well and couldn’t deny that Hideki-san’s ramen really tasted delicious, probably even more than Kihyun’s but he was never going to say that out loud. Since he’s started living with his friend in fact, Changkyun has grown with the feeling of Kihyun’s eyes and ears being everywhere at anytime.

«I know, but my ex manager would have yelled at me and told me to go fuck myself, so…» Wonho said in a monotone. He slurped another, big, mouthful of noodles.

«Let’s see, maybe I’ll do the same when we’ll get close enough,» Changkyun joked around and that surprised him more than it should’ve.

He was feeling unexpectedly comfortable. But life has taught him not to be too optimistic when he didn’t have enough information in hand.

«Ugh, please don’t!» Wonho whined, shaking his head in a childish manner. Then he turned his head to the other, and smirked as he added: «You can’t be like that, or the company is going to kick you out for treating me badly.»

Here it was. _“Don’t be too optimistic”,_ right? Wonho’s attitude changed in a finger snap and Changkyun was sure the idol was doing nothing more but showing his true colors. Of course he’d say something like that, just like Changkyun foresaw. Wonho was, precisely, very much aware of the delicate situation of the newly hired young man he had in front of his eyes. Changkyun felt his blood pressure fall to the ground.

«Is it what happened with your ex manager?» He asked without thinking and in fact realized how indelicate it was the second after those words came out of his mouth.

That was too straightforward. He wasn’t in the position to ask something like that.

And Wonho’s eyes spoke for him.

«He left on his own, no one forced him to» he simply replied in a thoughtful tone.

Changkyun felt sorry and terribly ashamed, for digging way too deep into something that didn’t concern him. Even if unintentionally, he probably made Wonho remember something the idol was most likely trying to forget. Those eyes didn’t lie.

«I’m sorry, I don’t know why I asked something like that. It’s clearly not my business and I should’ve been more careful,» Changkyun apologized in a low voice, his eyes glued to the bowl in his hands as he didn’t dare to look at the other anymore. Hideki-san’s broth was of a beautiful and glowing warm gold color, all the vegetables and the meat floating inside of it looked fresh and juicy. Changkyun decided that he was going to go back to the restaurant and why not? Maybe he could bring Kihyun and Minhyuk too.

«You’re curious, there’s nothing bad about it,» Wonho replied and his smile came back, wider than the previous ones and that’s why Changkyun wasn’t convinced. Wonho gave him a soft nudge and added: «The more interested you are, the more I like it.»

Changkyun raised up his head in a flash to stare at the idol. _“Seriously?”_ he thought. He had no idea what Wonho meant with what he just said, yet he chose not to overthink about it and said calmly:

«Of course I am. It’s going to be my job from now on.»

Wonho bit his lower lip and Changkyun’s bowl almost slipped out of his hands. _Bloody hell._

«So professional yet so unique,» Wonho murmured with a smirk. He took more noodles with his chopsticks. «I knew I was right when I told the CEO that you’d fit the role effortlessly.» He continued, then blew on his noodles and ate them.

«You said that?» Changkyun asked.

«Of course,» Wonho spoke with his mouth full. Then he pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling, slightly swinging his torso from right to the left and back. «What you said during the interview really impressed me, y’know? As soon as you stepped in I thought you were nothing more than a teeny-tiny with a cute face and way too high hopes, but… I’m glad I was wrong.»

 _“Teeny-tiny…”_ Changkyun hissed in his thoughts, one eyebrow tightened up. He wouldn’t define himself as self-conscious about his height, but he still found it hard to ignore the fact that he was shorter than most guys he’s met in his life. Kihyun was probably the only exception, with the latter being one or two centimeters shorter than him.

Wonho’s smile was different this time, big and genuine, and Changkyun noticed how his gums were showing. He really reminded him of a little kid, and nothing like the previous attitude was showing.

_“What kind of person are you?”_

«I’ll work hard,» Changkyun said. He could feel the bowl in his hands getting colder every second and so he hurried to eat more of his noodles.

Wonho hummed and stretched out his legs to change position.

«I know you will,» he looked relaxed as he spoke. He put the bowl to the side and put his hands on the bench. «And I know you don’t expect it to be a cakewalk. This will make it easier for the both of us.»

«I just need to be good enough for you to trust me fully,» Changkyun claimed, still slowly chewing on his food. Wonho turned his head to him and said nothing, yet his eyes were widely open, full of surprise. Changkyun shrugged. «I think that’s the most relevant thing. If you trust me, it means that I’m doing my job well.»

A few seconds passed by in complete silence, until Wonho tilted his head to the side and one corner of his mouth curled up in a smug grin.

«Maybe you’re right… but that’s the hardest part of the whole process,» he said.

Changkyun scrunched his nose and nodded.

«Yeah, I figured,» he replied, then lifted the ramen bowl and brought it to his lips to have a sip of the broth.

«So,» Wonho clicked his tongue and hopped off the bench. He walked to the other side of the room, making his way through the equipment, drowning Changkyun’s attention with every step. «A little birdie told me he’s never listened to any of my songs before.» He continued, in a louder tone so that the other could hear him from the other side.

Changkyun frowned and stretched his neck; he noticed the speakers connected to the computer Wonho was fumbling with and thought that it was time to put the ramen away and get up himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the other, his combat boots making a weird sound against the wooden floor.

And through that same floor he perceived a strong vibration. The base of the song hit as soon as Wonho pressed the play button on the computer.

«This one is called “Toy”,» Wonho said and immediately turned his head to the other, his eyes shining in expectation. He’s always considered a thrill to make someone listen to his songs for the first time. Mostly because almost no one was able to get their true meaning. Wonho was a composer and most of his songs were completely self-made: he’d put and leave small pieces of himself in each one of them.

_“You look at me and see the beauty your eyes are craving for,_

_You play with me thinking that I have no feelings at all._

_Am I a toy?_

_Expecting me to obey, keeping my head down, breathing to the rhythm of your high expectations._

_‘You should be grateful,’ you say._

_Am I nothing more than this?_

_Repeatedly calling my name with tears in your eyes, yet I have no true value at all?_

_Am I a toy? Just a toy?”_

 

Changkyun was speechless, and for many reasons: the song was undeniably good, the beat was catchy, Wonho’s voice was… well. It was smooth, yet raspy at times especially when he reached higher notes, some of his heavy breaths could be heard crashing against the mic, as if someone left them on purpose. Changkyun licked his own lips unconsciously.

_Fuck._

«What do you think?» Wonho asked suddenly, his voice resonating in Changkyun’s head as if the latter was enclosed in a ball of soap.

«I like your voice,» he muttered without thinking. Way to go, Im Changkyun. Expose yourself just like that, it’s not like you’re his new manager or something.

Wonho looked surprised at first, then his face relaxed and he seemed to be satisfied. He looked at Changkyun with half lidded eyes and nodded his head in an alluded bow.

«Well, thank you,» he put his hands inside the pockets of his shorts and completely turned his body towards the other, “Toy” still playing from behind his shoulders. «For what it’s worth, I like your voice too. It’s deep, low, and no one would expect it considering your looks.»

Changkyun frowned. _“My looks?”_

«Thank you, I guess,» he replied, even if not really sure of his own words. First, because he couldn’t tell if Wonho was really complimenting him and second, because he was still too focused on the song to really care. He twisted his mouth and looked down as he started tapping the floor with the tip of his right shoe.

_“You think you can rule me and you think you can break me just by throwing me away_

_Like a statue of glass in your hands._

_But I’m not a toy.”_

«This song…» Changkyun murmured, but his voice came out too weak and so he cleared his throat. «You wrote it yourself, right?»

Wonho nodded, Changkyun moved his weight on his heels and continued:

«The lyrics… feels pretty personal,» he took a step closer and Wonho had his eyes glued on him at that point. “Toy” was coming to its end.

«Do you think so?» he asked vaguely.

«Am I wrong?» Changkyun retorted.

But Wonho didn’t answer. He smiled though, of a smile that Changkyun couldn’t describe. His teeth were showing, his face was relaxed but something was clearly off. It was right there, in the small uplifted curve at the right corner of his mouth, in the shadow that has slowly descended over his eyes and last but not least, in that little and uncertain step he took towards the computer. He turned it off.

«It’s getting late, do you need a ride back home?» Wonho asked out of the blue, obviously not even paying attention to his own words. Because if only he was careful enough, he would’ve remembered that Changkyun got there with his own car.

«Thank you, but there’s no need: I have my car parked at the garage floor,» Changkyun replied, casually pointing at the exit with the thumb of his right hand.

«Oh,» Wonho mouthed, then scratched his nape and murmured: «Right, my bad.»

«I’ll be here tomorrow morning as well,» Changkyun had no idea why he just said that. Maybe a part of him wanted to ignore that umpteenth sudden change in the idol’s attitude. Right when he thought he got the tiniest glimpse of how Wonho could be, the latter surprised him with something unexpected. He looked so simple, so easy-going, way too spoilt, yet he was so hard to read.

And maybe, another part of him wanted Wonho to know that they could’ve seen each other again very soon, before the company gave them the actual, official schedule.

Only because he still wanted to know him a little bit more, because that would’ve helped him with his job.

Nothing more than that.

«Are they making you sign the contract?»  Wonho asked, and gestured Changkyun to follow him to the bench by brushing his fingers against his arm as he walked.

«Yes. That’s what they said in the e-mail at least,» Changkyun replied and glanced at the idol who was carefully recollecting the empty bowls and dirty chopsticks from the bench and putting them back in the plastic bag.

Wonho closed the bag with a tight knot, his wet hair was sticking to his forehead and so he ran his hand through it, pulling it backwards. He looked at the wall timer and smiled.

«Then, since it’s midnight… I guess it’s official,» he turned to look at Changkyun and found him already staring back with a huge frown. Wonho pursed his lips and invited the other to bump their fists. «Let’s work well together, Changkyun-ie.»

 _“Changkyun-ie…”_ , Changkyun felt chills down his spine at that unbearable pet name. He’s gotten used to Minhyuk calling him that way and that was already a huge strain for him.

However, there was no need to hold a grudge just because of that. As Wonho just said, their only one goal had to be cooperation. So he returned the fist bump and inevitably noticed the size difference of their hands. Wonho seemed to have noticed it as well, because he couldn’t hold a smirk and the funny giggle that followed.

«You really are small,» he half-covered his mouth with the back of his free hand.

«Someone up there gave me a big brain, the “big body” material was already out of stock when they finished their work,» Changkyun replied with a grin. He’s always been pretty smooth with his answers, but he would’ve never imagined to use such skills with a famous idol. He was secretly starting to enjoy those aspects of his new job as well.

And Wonho laughed. His laugh was loud, his mouth wide open and his upper teeth showing, his eyes squinted in a pair of crescents. His nose, which had such a unique shape, scrunched and made him look a little bit funny.

Talking about body proportions, Wonho was pretty big, yet he had this ‘aura’ around him. With such a beautiful face, almost on the cute side with delicate features, his fitted body didn’t look intimidating at all.

 _“Someone like you is what Hoseok needs, Changkyun boy”_ , Hideki’s words came back to his mind and Changkyun still couldn’t understand. How was it possible for Wonho to need someone like him? He needed a manager, for obvious reasons, but Hideki clearly didn’t mean it that way. Wonho really was someone who had it all: face, body, fame… or at least that was what it seemed to be.

«You’re funny!» Wonho said cheerfully and placed a strong pat at the back of Changkyun’s shoulder, which immediately reminded the latter of Hideki. Those two… they must’ve been quite close.

Changkyun recovered his balance and sighed.

«I guess,» he muttered.

«Well then, Changkyun-ie…» here it was again. Wonho grabbed the plastic bag with the trash and handed him to Changkyun. Or better, he directly placed it in front of his face. The boy pulled his neck back in disgust, Wonho tilted his head and continued: «Could you please throw this away as you go? Thank you!»

Breathe, Changkyun, breathe.

«… sure,» he said, of course he did. He took the bag with his right hand and saluted with the left in such an awkward way that he just had to drop his eyes to the floor one second later. _“What the fuck is wrong with you. What the fuck is wrong with you. What the fuck is wrong with you?!”_

He gulped, shook his head lightly and turned on his heels to take a huge step towards the door.

«I’ll see you tomorrow,» he grumbled as he was literally going to ran away. He took another step when Wonho grabbed him by the wrist, making him stop and almost loose his balance.

«Thank you for coming in the end,» the idol said in a soft voice. Changkyun turned his head for a moment to look at him and then his eyes retreated into the floor once again. He had no idea of the reason why but his mind was screaming at him telling him to just go away, take a rest and start reasoning on the upcoming day. If possible, Changkyun was going to leave that place with even more questions than he arrived with. He was confused, Wonho was confusing, that whole idol and manager thing… was exciting yet so confusing as well.

It could have been just a “first-time anxiety” sort of thing, who knew. But Changkyun really, really wanted to do well. For once, he was scared of failing. For once, he really cared. And that was just as new as the whole experience itself.

«I- I told you, it’s my job now,» he talked fast, maybe too fast, as he read in Wonho’s perplexed expression. «Don’t overwork yourself. Go take a shower – I mean, a rest. Go to sleep. Bye.»

And with that said – maybe not so clearly -, Changkyun felt Wonho’s hand loosening its grip around his wrist and so he finally rushed out of the gym.

 

Wonho stood there, the ghost of a smile still plastered on his face as he watched his new manager getting in the elevator. The moment Changkyun was out of sight, he sighed, breathing out a good amount of air. His eyes, his whole face and body relaxed, and he plopped on the bench, arms hanging between his legs.

It was tiring, it was exhausting.

«A “big brain”, he said…», Wonho whispered to himself and smirked. «He almost got me.»

«I see the mask was much heavier to wear this time,» a voice resonated from the opposite side of the gym, right where the door to the changing rooms was. The person speaking was now making his way towards Wonho.

«Hyunwoo…», the idol whined, rose his head and looked up at the tall, big guy who was now standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

Son Hyunwoo was no other than one of STP Entertainment’s gym trainers and more specifically, Wonho’s personal one. He was way taller than Wonho, fit, tanned and glowy skin, deep brown eyes and hair, face features strong and sharp. He and Wonho had been knowing each other since the latter became a trainee inside the company and Hyunwoo was older than him by a year. Since that day, Hyunwoo became Wonho’s role model and closest friend. With his calm and rational mindset, Hyunwoo was the one Wonho knew he could always rely on when he needed suggestions or to simply make up his mind over something that worried him.

Hyunwoo was kind, way too kind and especially towards Wonho. That’s why the idol would take advantage of it sometimes. And that was one of those times.

«I know what you’re thinking about,» Hyunwoo said, looking down at the younger with suspicion.

Wonho kept quiet for a couple of seconds, his mouth completely sealed. A drop of guilt spread on his face, as if he was perfectly aware of what Hyunwoo was hinting to. But he still was going to deny it, of course. They both knew Hyunwoo always liked to be tragic, after all.

«What?» The idol asked vaguely, flickering his lashes.

Hyunwoo’s left eyebrow rose at the sight: he was way too used to Wonho’s plays to really believe that the other had no idea what he was talking about.

But oh well, he was just going to throw all the dices on the board.

«He’s cute and with a very good mind. And it’s obvious that you’re going to spend a lot of time with him. A lot, Hoseok,» he said.

Wonho wanted to tell him he was wrong, but how was he going to do that when the other just tricked him by stating the obvious? So he shrugged, at least trying to make it look like he didn’t really care.

«Well, yeah,» he whispered and looked away.

«Hoseok,» Hyunwoo called him with a firm voice.

«Hyunwoo?», replied Wonho, mimicking the older’s tone.

Oh, Hyunwoo hated it. Wonho knew it damn well. He noticed the small vein on his right temple was pulsing: that was not a good sign.

«You know what’s best to do, right?» Hyunwoo asked in the end, and Wonho smiled at him. A plain smile with no real emotion nor meaning at all. Just a stretch of muscles.

«You mean what’s best _not_ to do, don’t you?»

«Precisely,» Hyunwoo replied and nodded.

There they were again: Wonho acting like he was the worst of predators and letting the others believe it. He was okay with it. That was a much more comfortable role to fit in.

He stretched his leg and softly kicked Hyunwoo’s at the side.

«I’m not going to fall for him, “big brother”,» he said jokingly. “Big brother” and “little brother” were nicknames they used to call each other during Wonho’s trainee days, they’d still use them in the recent times, Wonho in particular.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, then decided to sit on the bench as well.

«That’s what you said the last time, too,» he retorted, looking almost worried. The last thing he wanted was to bring back up memories that’d make Wonho feel hurt or anxious. But if dealing with him had to be like dealing with a child sometimes, then Wonho needed to be reminded of his past mistakes.

They didn’t have to go deep into the subject. Wonho just nodded and said:

«Yes, and I’ve learned the lesson.»

Hyunwoo wasn’t convinced, he couldn’t be.

 «So the reason why you made that boy come all the way here only to bring you food… which, I suppose, it’s the same reason why you asked me to hide for the whole time of his visit so that you could pretend to be alone _was_?» That didn’t sound like a real question. Hyunwoo was simply trying to make Wonho spill out what he already knew was the truth.

But Wonho was a fighter.

«I’m only testing his patience,» the idol explained, looking all relaxed as he let his head fall on his friend’s broad shoulder. «It’s just the beginning,» he continued, closing his eyes as he nodded to himself.

But Hyunwoo couldn’t believe such words. He smacked the back of Wonho’s head and said:

«You’re going to piss him off and loose his trust if you keep doing it, though. You two haven’t even started knowing each other.»

There has always been some kind of fatherly after taste in Hyunwoo’s way of saying things. Even when he was mad at someone, it was very rare of him to loose control and go berserk. It was one of the reasons why Wonho admired him so much and what he wanted to learn from him the most. Self-control was a must for an idol but it came with so many side-effects.

«He’ll be just fine,» Wonho murmured and pouted when he couldn’t feel Hyunwoo’s shoulder under his head anymore. He was being childish, because it was way easier and more convenient. He had learned it through time…

…and Hyunwoo wanted to make sure he realized what he was doing.

«He’s not a toy, Hoseok,» the older said with a firm voice, aware that those words were probably going to hurt his best friend a little from the moment they came up to his mind.

That’s why he wasn’t surprised when Wonho finally glared at him. His eyes were different, because that was his ‘true self’ showing. Wonho would’ve joked around about it, but Hoseok was nothing like that. The mask would always fall at some point.

«Do you really think I don’t know that?», he whispered.

«I just don’t want to see you in the same conditions I saw you when Ji Hoon left,» Hyunwoo grabbed Wonho’s hand but before he could prevent him to, the other was already getting up from the bench and reached for his bag that he had previously thrown on the floor. He took a sweatshirt out of it an wore it, then threw the bag over his shoulder and started walking to the door.

Hyunwoo sighed, his hand still slightly open in mid-air.

«Hoseok,» he murmured.

Wonho stopped by the threshold and turned his head to his friend only for a brief moment.

«Learn how to stay in your lane, Hyunwoo,» he said in a menacing tone, but Hyunwoo didn’t say anything. He knew it wasn’t worth it. It was also his fault for touching such a sensitive topic. Hoseok had all the rights to be mad at him but… the only way to go on and leave the past behind was to get in front of it, once and for all.

Hoseok left, and Hyunwoo found himself to be the only person in the building, with just one thought in his mind.

_“Good luck with him”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___ author's space :
> 
> here's the third chapter y'all! wonho and changkyun finally met each other and spent some time together """on their own""", hideki-san is a sweety pie, hyunwoo is our lord and saviour and wonho - well, there's a lot about him.  
> what do you guys think? i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're liking the story so far! please feel free to comment, i really need to know your opinions ;; 
> 
> thank you so much, for everything!
> 
> love you lots <3  
> sia.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand i'm back!  
> while working on the epilogue to Stray Dog ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391502/chapters/30675519 ), here i am with a brand new wonkyun story.  
> i've been thinking about this plot for a while and this first chapter should've come out sooner, but my sudden trip to south korea plus work had me delaying it sob.  
> still, i'm so happy to be back and i hope you guy will give this story just as much love as you did with my previous one. 
> 
> so, what have we got from this first chapter? how do you guys like the characters so far? please let me know!  
> aaaaaAAAAHHH I'M JUST TOO HAPPY TO BE BACK.  
> please comment down below, y'all know how much i appreciate it and it really helps me with the future chapters!
> 
> love you lots, see ya in the next chapter.  
> bbye <3


End file.
